Living Trough The Shadows
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: Rose used to much power! now her and Li have to live through the shadows trying to find their way back home. Will they make it back home? or will they be stuck there forever? Sequel to What do i do now. Co-Written by PunkRose95. RR Plz :D
1. destiny

**IT's finally here ! the squeal for What do I do now! Lol I am so excited for this story. There is going to be action, adventure, comedy, romance, friendship, family, and even sad moments. …**

** We left off with Rose in the middle of a fight with the Strigoi when she here's a scream…she runs to see Jake killing Li..Rose was on the verge of giving up but she couldn't let that happen..Rose used all her power to send off a powerful light and she chanted a spell..then her world went black…meanwhile Lissa hears Rose's screams and see the light from the power that rose is using and when it all dies down..she and the rest of the gang look outside the window to see that all the bodies disappeared….**

**

* * *

**

RPOV 

"Damn what the hell is this light," I muttered. Why the fuck do I feel like I just woke up.

"Welcome back Queen of Shadows," I heard a heavenly voice say. I couldn't see because it was to fucking bright. I tried to feel my way up and around. What the fuck? It feels like I am lying down on mist? Ugh that light is pissing me off.

"Ugh! Can you turn off the fucking light? It's too bright!"I complained. It was starting to hurt my eyes even though my eyes are closed.

"Sorry…the light is pure and can nullify darkness. I forgot about your shadows, Queen," and with that the light died down. It was bright, but not bright to hurt me.

As my eyes came into focus again I was able to get up and see the girl who was talking to me in the most graceful voice I have ever heard. She had a long white dress that looked like a wedding dress. Her complexion looked like she was an actual spirit. She had long blonde hair that was just past her knees. It looked like it was made of silk. Her face full of innocence as she smiled at me and her bright blue eyes reminded me of the sky with twinkles of clouds.

I looked around to see only white mist surrounding us.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at the girl. "Am I dead?"

"No. I am here to give you a message from myself and my mother." She said. I looked at her confused. Who's her mom? Who's she? "Dearly sorry. I forgot introductions. I am Destiny and my mother is Mother Nature," I looked at her shocked. What the hell is going on?

"You have got to be shitting me!" I exclaimed in disbelief staring at Destiny with wide eyes. This has to be bullshit, right?

"No, I am afraid I am not." She chuckled. Her laughter sounded like thousands of violins playing the most beautiful song that makes you cry.

"What happened to me?" I asked. "Where exactly are we? Is everyone safe?"

"One question at a time," she chuckled.

I looked at her waiting for my answer.

"When you were fighting you forced the shadows back to your land, which in other words it is the shadow lands. You forced yourself and the Ruler of Fire with you by accident. Your power is great but…"

"Wait Li is here," I asked franticly looking around. I couldn't see anything except Destiny and the mist. Where is she?

Destiny moved her right hand up and the mist moved a little to reveal Li lying on the ground.

"Oh my god, Li!," I yelled and ran franticly to her. When I got to her I dropped on my knees grabbing her body to me. I let my tears fall. I can't feel her pulse. "Please! please wake up! Please Li! I need you!" I yelled crying more. My loud sobs echoing around me. Please I need her.

Then I felt a light presence behind me, but I didn't want to turn around. I was still clutching to Li protectively sobbing over her.

"Child, she is not dead," I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt myself calming down. I sighed and looked up to see Destiny looking at me with a sad smile on her beautiful face. "She is not dead, I assure you. If I may I would like to show you,"

I moved reluctantly to the side and watched as Destiny was holding what seemed to be golden flames on her right hand over Li. She then sent the golden flame to Li. Li's whole body was surrounded instantly by the flame. I watched in amazement as I saw her body lift slowly in the air with the golden flame around her and on her. She was shining so bright that I had to cover my eyes with my hand.

I can hear Destiny chuckling. Then the light died down back to how it was before. I should move my hand, but I am afraid to. What if it didn't work? Did I lose Li forever? What will I do?

"You may open your eyes now, Queen," Destiny chuckled. Man she likes to chuckle a lot. I slowly moved my hand down and slowly opened my eyes.

Are my eyes deceiving me?

Right in front of me I see a smirking Li standing next to Destiny. Li still had on her fire element outfit. Her bright red and orange hair moving with the breeze. Her ,what seemed like to be black eyes with orange fire in them, looked at me with such joy.

"Li?" I questioned. Hesitating to go forward. Reaching my hand out like if she was a ghost.

"Rose!" She squealed and ran to me full force. She jumped on me to give me a hug ,but I lost balance and we both fell down. We cried in joy. Destiny chuckled at us.

"I am so glad your ok," I sobbed. I turned toward Destiny who was smiling with joy. "Thank you," she nodded at me. "What was the message you wanted to give me though," I asked remembering that she said something about a message when I got here.

"Queen of Shadows, Ruler of Fire please stand," Destiny said looking at us like a mother looking at her newborn babies. With pride and joy. We stood up and looked at her. "Your destiny has been set. Lots of pain and joy will come to you, but you must stick together to overcome them and your obstacles,"

"Are we going home?" Li questioned looking at Destiny hopefully.

"I am afraid not. You must find your own way home through the Shadowland," Destiny sighed.

"We can't go home?" Li whispered in horror. I looked at her worriedly. Will she be ok?

"Our time is fleeting. You must return to the Shadowlands," Destiny said in a hurry.

"Wait! How can we get home?" I yelled franticly as I saw Destiny fading little by little.

"You must find a man named Noah. Rose, He is your… ," Her voice fading more.

"Wait," I yelled as I tried to run after her franticly. "He is my what?"

"You will have protectors who are…..they will protect you ….. on your journey," Destiny said that last thing before fading completely.

Everything is pitch black now.

"LI!" I yelled. Where is she? I can't see her.

"ROSE!" I heard her yell my name. I tried run toward where she was yelling my name, but then I am starting to fall. I yelled as I was falling more into the black darkness.

* * *

_Making it through the dark is hard..._

_but in every darkness there is always hope..._

_hope for a new beginning../_

_hope to go back home..._

_Falling inside the black..._

_is never easy..._

_you just got to fight.._

* * *

**So what do you think about the first chapter of the squeal? Review! plz tell me :D**


	2. Welcome to shadowland

**Hey guys! I am so sorry the second chapter took long…I am sick **** ugh I hate it…,but in all my zoning out I came up with the second chapter just not the strength to write it…sorry …,but I promised myself today I will write this for you guys :D enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

"Rose come on!" I heard Lissa giggle. I opened my eyes to see her smiling face over me laughing. I smiled and sat up. I looked around to notice we were at the beach. It was so beautiful. The clear blue water you can see through it even stand a few feet away like I was. The sun was out give off enough heat, but not enough to give us sunburn. Wait I thought the sun bothered the Mori? I looked at Lissa confused "Rose come on everyone is waiting!" Lissa grabbed my hand and dragged me to the water towards the rest of the gang. Uhmm they looked like the sun wasn't bothering them. It was nice.

Li and Solaie were throwing a beach ball while Nick and Christian took bets on who would win. Dimitri and Mia watched in amusement as Li and Solaie fought on who got the point.

"Rose! About time!" Li said turning to me. Her voice filled with excitement and anticipation.

"What's up?" I asked lazily. I smiled at Li's expression.

"What's up? What's up? That is all you can say? Damn Rose you were asleep over there like a fucking bear in hibernation. While we were here waiting to play a volleyball game. Now get your fucking A game on and get your first pick." Li is such a drama queen. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at my picks.

"Ok..uhmmm I want Comrade!" I said smiling. Dimitri looked at me and smiled. Did I tell you how hot he looks without a shirt and only black swim trunks? When Dimitri got to be he wrapped his arms around my waist standing behind me. It felt wonderful. I felt safe. I felt happy.

"Roza….," He whispered sending shivers down my body. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he nuzzled his face in my hair. Oh god what this man does to me.

"Rose your pick!" Li said in annoyance. She was tapping her foot in impatience. I smiled and mumbled my apology. We went on a pick our teams. On my team were Dimitri, Solaie, and Fireboy. While Li had Nick, Mia, and Lissa.

I know what you asking. Why the hell did I pick Fireboy over Lissa. To tell you the truth I am wondering that same question myself. But Nick and Lissa begged me to take him. I don't know why, but I had to.

With that we started playing. We laughed and fought while we played. No one really knew the winner because the dumbass Fireboy got pissed at Nick and spiked the ball not noticing he lit it on fire. Everyone was pissed. While Solaie, Li, Nick, Mia, and even Lissa chased a scared yelping Christian. I stayed back and chuckled at them. The sun was already setting. The sky was now a orange and redish color. It looked so beautiful. The soft breeze blowing my hair as I smelled the salty sea. This is the perfect day. Even though I don't even remember how I got here.

I felt arms snake around my waist pulling me toward a muscular chest. I knew who it was immediately after I smelled the aftershave. I turned around to look at the love of my life, Dimitri. I moved my hands from his chest to around his neck as I sighed in content.

"Did you enjoy your day, Roza?" he asked with his Russian accent. I looked at his brown eyes staring at me with amusement.

"hmmm," I humed as I moved my face closer.

"There is something I need to tell you," He said leaning in also. Our lips only inches apart.

"yes," I whispered. I was itching to kiss him hard. I want to kiss him now.

"Wake up," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Rose, Wake up!" but it wasn't Dimitri's voice it was Li's. I looked more confused. "ROSE!" I felt something jerk me away from my happy dream. I opened my eyes to see a frantic Li shaking me. I looked at Li confused. "Thank god your awake," she sighed in relief.

I sat up to look around noticing we were in a dark room with only fire being the light. The room looked like one of those rooms in the old days. You know during the medieval times with princes and knight. I looked around and made my way to stand up. I stood up and felt the silk sheets come off of me to reveal me in a black lacy bra with matching underwear.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I looked at myself through the mirror. I had a tattoo of a rose with thorns going around my upper arm in a circle all the way around. I was startled when I heard Li gasp. I turned to her. "What? What's wrong?"

"LO…Lo…Look..at your back," she stuttered pointing a finger at my back. I turned around to show my back on a full length mirror. I craned my neck to see my back.

"Oh my god," was all the escaped from my mouth as I looked at my back. Going up my back is a single black rose with thorns and what looked like to be shadows going around it. Damn it looked so hot. But I don't remember getting that. And what the hell happened to my cloths.

"That's weird," I heard Li breath to herself. I turned to face her. I was surprised to see that her face carried what looked like to be orange and red swirls coming out of her eyes going to her neck. It looked beautiful. The way the swirls looked it looked like her eyes had the most beautiful wings.

"Li have you seen your face?" I asked motioning to her face.

"Yeah. I know. That's why I said it's weird. We both have markings or tattoos or whatever the fuck they are. But I don't even remember us getting them." She exclaimed. She was still in her corset dress and thigh high boots. Why am I the only one that is half naked? "You should change,"

"Why you jealous that my body is more sexy than yours," I teased with a smile.

"Bitch Please," Li exasperated rolling her eyes. I chuckled as I made my way towards the chair that had cloths that had my name on it.

"Wow," I said amazed at the cloths and with excitement I ran to the bathroom to change. I can't believe I just giggled for a pair of cloths. There is something wrong with me.

When I got out of the bathroom Li looked at me with amazement. I had on black leather pants that had three zipper pockets on one side of my thigh and 2 zipper pockets on the other side of my thigh with knee high combat boots with a tall skinny heel. A black short bustier top that stopped like 4 inches above my belly button showing my abs and bellybutton , which I don't remember how I got, beautifully. I looked at myself in the mirror and damn do I look good.

I turned to see my back to see that it still showed the whole rose. I don't know how, but it did. This is too weird for me. I let my hair flow in its loose curls around. Now to find out where the hell we are.

"Come on Li let's go," I said. but she wouldn't budge she stayed there. "What? What's wrong now?"

"Rose there are …uhmmm I don't know how to say this?" Li was looking scared now and unsure. What is out there? "Like shadow guards guarding us….like keeping us in."

"Shadow Guards?" I asked. This is my department.

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy ,but they won't let me out. Something about orders from the protectors…." Li kept rambling as I made my way to the door. Ok I am Queen of the Shadows right? I can do this.

I opened the door and was shocked to see that Li was right. In front of me standing protectively in front of the door were two big shadows. They noticed the door opened and they turned around to see me. I can't tell if they have eyes or not, but I know they are looking right at me.

"My queen," One of them said. He had a dark voice, very muscular.

"We have orders to keep you here and protect you," The other one said and they both bowed to me. I looked at them shocked. I know I am the queen per say, but I don't want them to bow to me.

"Uhmmm…" I said biting my lip. What do I say? Do I have to sound proper? Oh god this is hard. "And who may I ask gave these orders,"

The shadows stood up and looked at each other then me.

"Guardian Rosie…." One of the shadows said but was interrupted by a female voice that sounded like mine.

"That's Rosie just Rosie. I don't like the whole guardian status I mean eww." Wow this chick has some serious problems. She sounds like Mia when she was a bitch. I immediately felt I am not gonna like this chick.

The shadows moved out the way showing the girl who was talking.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Li exclaim behind me. I was thinking the same thing.

Because the girl in front of me was me, but she had short hair with a white headband. She had on a purple flower shirt with the flowers pink and the leaves green. She had on a white under shirt with a pink cardigan buttoned together and brown high heeled boots with buckles on the side. She looked just like me, but a really girly version and short hair. What the hell is going on?

"Now Queen Rose will you come with me. The rest of them want to meet you." She motioned for us to come with her.

As we stepped outside to follow I was shocked what I was looking at.

"Li do you see that?" I asked Li in horror.

"Yeah. We are differently not home anymore," Li said saddened.

In the sky was the moon, but it wasn't white. The moon was red like blood red and the sky was red also. Around us you can see the old block buildings that looked like they were orange. The only thing lighting everything was the fire torches around.

As we walked we a lot of shadows walking and even some people, but you can tell that these people are either dead or part shadows. Like Rosie. I don't know how, but I noticed that Rosie is like part shadow part person here. This is so confusing.

While we were walking I felt people and shadows alike staring at me and Li . Whispering. Bowing.

"Damn I hate walking.. These heels hurt. But they are too cute to take off," I heard Rosie complain. Damn why does the person that looks like me here has to be like her. Oh god what am I going to do on the journey to get home with her? Who are the rest of the protectors.

"Rosie what took you so long," I heard another voice say. He sounded masculine. He had a familiar Russian accent. I looked ahead to notice we are in front of a tower looking building. Is there were we are meeting the rest of them?

"Sorry Dimka. It's a long walk and my feet hurt. Why didn't you get them?" she whined. Did she just say Dimka? As in Dimitri?

I looked forward at the figure who appeared out of the shadows. I froze in shock. I felt Li tense next to me. Oh my god…

* * *

_In a new place_

_with questions going through my head_

_with more surprises in store..._

_Welcome to Shadowland.._

_

* * *

_**omg i am so sorry for the cliffy again! lol but it makes the story more interesting**

**so what you think?**

**who is the mysterious man? **

**wat's up with Rosie?**

**i promise i will update more often...**

**oh and btw outfits for this chapter and story coming soon :D**

**Review plz tell me what you think**


	3. Our journey starts here!

**Hey guys I am so sorry this took so long to put up…u probably hate me for starting another story to…im sooooo srry **** I will make it up to you all by making the next chapter awesome and extra long.. i promise lol :D **

**

* * *

**

Rpov

There in front of us standing in his 6.1" glory is non other than Dimitri Belikova. But that is not why Li and I froze. I know this is not my Dimitri. Because this Dimitri had a black leather jacket, black jeans that fits him nicely might I say, and he had red eyes. Wait red eyes. Strigoi red. Oh no …not again.

"Rose? Do you.." Li whispered. She sounded like she couldn't get her words out.

"Yeah I see it," I breathed. I was staring at this Dimitri in front of me shocked. I don't know if I should stake him or not. This world is different maybe the Strigoi are different. Well he didn't try to attack me.

He looked at me hungrily and that was enough to drive me to kill him. He isn't the real Dimitri. I reminded myself as I made my black stake appear on my hand. Rosie looked at me shocked. Ugh this girl needs to learn how to take action if she is me. I just meet her and I already dislike her.

Li still looked in shock next to me. Doesn't she remember not to hesitate at all? I charged towards the Strigoi Dimitri in front of me. But I was stopped by a hand. I turned around to see Rosie stop me.

"Why the hell you stop me," I growled at her making her flinch back but she still has her hold on me. O so she chooses now to be brave. Man she is worst that Christian.

"You can't hurt him, Queen Rose! He is your protector. Well one of them." I looked at her in disbelief. What the hell?

"How can he be my protector if he is a Strigoi," I asked pointing at him.

"You do know I am still here, Right?" He asked. I shot him a glared that made him smile mischievously "You know I like them feisty" He purred.

"Shut up!" I growled. "Or I will kill you right now,"

"My Queen you must not kill him. He is important," I heard a new voice say. I turned to Li thinking it was her, but she just looked ahead of me shocked. I looked at her confused. Why does she have her mouth open?

I looked in the direction that Li was and almost died of laughter. I thought my shadow person, Rosie, was bad.

Walking in front of us is Li. Well her other part. She had on a black, dark purple, and gray flower dress that went about mid thighs to her. She had on a light blue jean jacket that clung to her chest and long necklaces. What made me want to laugh the most are her cowboy boots and her black curly hair with blonde highlights.

"I am Adalia, my Queen." She said answering my confused look. I looked back and forth between her and Li. Dang they look alike except for the hair and the cloths. Also Adalia's eyes are bright light blue while Li's eyes are more orange than black.

"Why is he important he is a Strigoi?" Li asked. Her face composed as she stepped next to me. I looked at Rosie to see she is glaring daggers at Adalia. Wow she doesn't like her. I wonder if they are related here like me and Li are related. Adalia looked at us with bitchy smile. Oh god she is just like Rosie. Great now there are two.

"He is important because he is not really a Strigoi!" Rosie blurted out loud. I think she wanted attention back to her. I saw Dimitri raise an eyebrow at her. " Well …he is …well…his."

"Oh just shut up Rosie! Let me explain! Anyway I do it better," Abalia stated like if it was obvious. Man she is a bitch.

"Damn it Abalia! Your such a bitch! I got them here so I should explain. You know how much pain it was to walk here," Rosie blurted. I looked back and forth between the bickering girls confused. Now who is going to explain everything to me and Li.

"You know I am still here right?" Dimitri said raising an eyebrow. Damn it! even Strigoi Shadow or whatever the hell he is can do that.

"SHUT UP!" Both girls yelled at him and continued to bicker. I saw Dimitri shake his head chuckle and then his eyes locked on mine. His red eyes scanning over my body and he winked at me. I looked at him in disgust. Even though, he looks like Dimitri he is not my Dimitri. He is nothing like him.

I started to get angry and impatient at both of the girls in front of me. They need to answer me and stop with their damn cat fight. I turned to see Li rubbing her temples breathing in and out. She snapped her eyes open clearly pissed. I gasped as I saw that her eyes had fire in them blazing like crazy.

"YO! SHUT THE FUCK UP," Li yelled. Her eyes blazing even more. "Damn you're giving me a headache with your pathetic little fight. Not even me and Rose are like that," She growled at the girls who cowered behind an amused Dimitri.

"Hey get away from me I am not going to protect you," Dimitri growled at the girls when he noticed that they hid behind him.

"but why? They are scary when they are pissed," They whined at the same time. Oh my god some shut them up before I kill them.

"Oh stop whining you babies and lead us inside so you all can explain to us everything," I yelled at the girls. They were getting on my nerves. Li nodded in agreement with me and glared at the girls. I can tell she is starting to hate them.

The girls nodded and mumbled yes as they made their way inside. I saw Dimitri already past the door laughing really hard. When he saw me looking at him he winked at me again.

"Stop winking at me you dumbass." I hissed now next to him.

"Or what," He purred in my ear. I felt his hot breath against my neck. I moved away and glared at him. He just looked at me amused.

"Stay the hell away from me or I will make sure that your pretty little face will look like an elephant's ass and your balls cut off in a painful manner," I threatened and walked away from a frozen and pale Dimitri.

"That was hilarious," Li laughed elbowing me playfully on the arm as she walked with me. I chuckled to that was funny. He was so pale. Good he noticed I was for real about that threat.

We walked through this dark hallway in the tower. The only light was the torches on either sides of the wall. I looked to the sides to see paintings of the elements on each wall, but the weird thing is that the paintings had a girl in them. She had on each outfit of the elements. She stood in her glory. That girl in the pictures is me. Each picture on the walls we passed is me. We walked in silence looking at the pictures.

Then I heard Li gasp. I stopped and turned to see Li has stopped in front of me staring at the tall wall to the right. She was trying to look at the picture, but the torches didn't light it so good. I went over to Li putting my hand on her shoulder and looked back up at the painting. I let out a gasp as I saw.

Li lifted her hand making fire swirl around the picture in front of it lighting it perfectly so we could see better. Li and I looked in shock at the picture. In the picture is me in the middle in my shadow element outfit my shadow wings extending out and I was hold my two shadow swords. Then to my left is Li in her shadow element outfit with her long fire sword on her left hand as she rested it on her left shoulder. Then to my left was a man that I never seen before. He was a little taller than me and he had dark brown hair like mine except his was in spikes. He had brown eyes that looked like chocolate. He looked just like me except a male version. He is hot. I mean really hot. Not hotter than my Dimitri, but still hot. As I looked closer to the man in the picture I couldn't help feel that I already knew him. I felt close to him.

"Rose read the bottom," Li said pointing the bottom of the picture. I looked closely as I saw the writing.

_The heroes of shadowland..Restoring order to the once terrorizing land. Queen Rose along with her brother King Noah saved their beloved land along with the Ruler of Fire, Li. They watch over the earth shadows making sure they come home safely .They will be forever in our hearts._

"Oh my god," Li breathed. I continued to read the letters over and over. Making my brain work.

"I have a brother?" I whispered confused. Li looked at me worried realizing the same thing. "That's impossible my mom never had other children besides me," I was so confused I tried to go through as much memory in my head about my childhood trying to remember if I had a brother, but I don't remember. Most of my life I was in the academy. Where was he?

"You didn't know your mom had a sister either," Li said shrugging. I looked at her confused.

"It looks like I don't know a lot of things." I whispered. "Li?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even remember coming here to restore order like the writing says," I asked looking at her serious. Li looked at me with her face full of horror.

"No," She breathed.

We stared at each other shocked. What the hell is going on here?

There is so much we don't know..

What happened to our memories?

Who or what messed with our memories..

What happens now? Do I go see my brother? Is he on earth to?

"I know it's a lot to take in, but my Queen you must come with me for us to explain," I heard a voice man's voice say. It sounded so familiar. I heard his voice before. I looked up to see that the figure is hiding in the shadows away from me.

"Show yourself," I demanded. I need to see who the voice belonged to. I heard it before in such a long time ago.

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing himself. I gasped in shock. I can't believe it. The man in front of me is tall and pale with blonde messy spiked hair. He had jade green eyes. He looked at me with sadness, happiness, and recognition in his eyes. He looked like his little sister so much.

"Andre?" I whispered as my tears fell down my face.

"Hey Flower," He laughed nervously. That was my old nickname he called me before he died. Now he is in front of me looking alive.

I ran to him holding him letting my tears fall down on him. Not caring if the protectors are watching. Not caring that Li is watching. I let my tears fall. Andre held onto me whispering comforting words. I wish Lissa was here. She needs to see him.

"Flower, come on. You are Queen of the Shadowland you can't cry in front of people. What happened to the Rose I knew that would beat the shit out of guys that would touch her," Andre said laughing.

"YOU MEAN SHE WOULD ACTUALLY CHOP MY BALLS OFF AND RUIN MY FACE," Dimitri yelled in disbelief and I can hear the horror in his voice.

I pulled away from Andre and started laughing. I turned to a scared Dimitri and smiled.

"Yes I would so hands off the merchandise," I stated and stuck my tongue out at him. I heard Andre and Li laugh.

"Come on you need to meet everyone else," He said grabbing my arm and leading me to dark doors with spikes on either side of it. As Rosie and Li opened the door, after a lot of complaining about it would ruin their nail, I prepared myself for more surprises. But I know I would never get used to all the surprises here. There are more to come and more joy and pain. Just like Destiny said.

_"Your destiny has been set. Lots of pain and joy will come to you, but you must stick together to overcome them and your obstacles,"_

I grabbed Li's hand and smiled at her. Li looked at me smiling to.

"Are you ready for all this, Sis?" I whispered. She nodded in agreement. We both sucked in our breath as we went inside through the doors getting ready for our destinies. We will stick together no matter what through our journey. And here through these doors is where our destiny starts. Where our journey starts.

* * *

_Our journey through the other world starts here..._

_No turning back.._

_we have to stick together and make through together. _

_We have to go home. _

_To the people we love.._

_While they grieve thinking they lost us_

_we fight to make sure they don't _

_we won't leave them ever _

_we will come back ALIVE!_

_This is where our journey starts!_

_

* * *

_**aGAIN SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :( i promise next chapter would be longer...**

**Well Andre sees Rose again :D**

**But will anyone answer Rose's questions?**

**What happened to her and Li's memories ?**

**What happened to Noah that Rose has to find him?**

**Who are the rest of the protectors. **

**So many questions that will be answered next chapter : Protectors of the Queen's **

**Review plz :D tell me what you think :D**

**and sorry again for the long wait :( plz forgive me **


	4. We in deep shit Noww

**Hey guys I am sooo sorry about the delay…I have been have writer's block and I have major tests at school…its hectic..i will try to get as much chapters as I can this week I promise…**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

We stepped closer to the doors to be hit by a bright light. No way there is electricity here!

"Flower, remember this is a different world. Not like up there where earth is at," Andre said grabbing my hand to stop me. I turned to look at his green eyes. He looked at me and Li with concern.

"We kinda figured that already, dude," Li retorted smiling at Andre widely. I wonder if she has a thing for him. oh god please no! I rolled my eyes at her then turned my attention back at Andre.

"Yeah I know, but the people you will see in this room are not the same people you know and love," Andre continued to explain looking back and forth between Li and I. Begging us to understand him. "They might look the same, but they are not the same."

"I kinda say that when I saw them," I replied pointing at a arguing Rosie and Li in front of the door way. Dimitri just stood there looking at them pissed and trying to shut them up. I shook my head in disappointment and then turned to see Li doing the same thing. "I just can't believe she is my shadow part. I mean really. Couldn't they give me one that is less annoying and one I don't want to kill." Li nodded in agreement as Andre laughed at us.

"Oh same ole Rose," He said shaking his head while chuckling. He looked like he was in relief that I am the same. He though I changed?

"You better fucking believe it is the same ole Rose," I said mimicking him. "Now I am dying in suspense so let's go inside," I grinned as I grabbed his hand dragging him along with Li through the door. Before we got inside I turned around facing the arguing girls. They were arguing about something stupid I guess. "Hey dumbass!" I yelled catching the girl's attention.

"Get your little girly asses moving or we will let Rose and Li deal with you by themselves." Andre yelled smirking at the horrified girls. Li and I looked at them evilly causing them to mumble their sorry while they ran inside. Dimitri stood in the position smirking at me.

"What the hell you smirking at?" I hissed. I heard Li take Andre inside saying that I will be there in a second.

"Nothing I just love your feisty side. It is starting to turn me on a lot," He said smirking victoriously like if he won something. This man is testing my patience.

"Look I know I can't kill you and I won't, but if you keep pissing me off I will seriously hurt you so bad that you still feel the pain for more than 10 years," I growled at him. Dimitri just looked at me smirking even more. Every time I see him I miss my Dimitri more.

"You won't hurt me, Rose!" He said as he did like a sexy walk to me. I back up more and more not wanting to be near him. I felt myself backing up to the wall next to the door. Oh shit.

"What makes you say that? I will hurt you if I want to," I said. Dimitri trapped me on my position against the wall. His hands on either side of my head. Our faces only inches apart. I looked into his red eyes as he stared back at me. "Get the hell away from me," I hissed.

"Or what?" Dimitri's body shook with the rumbles of his chuckles. I glared at him. He didn't care. I can tell by the spark in his eyes that he is challenging me. ugh is way too damn cocky.

"Or I will hit you so hard that you won't be able to walk for hours," I growled. He just chuckled more leaning down so his mouth was next to my ear.

"You can't hurt me Rose! You know why?" I felt his warm breath against my skin. I felt him breathe me in.

"Wh..why," I stuttered. Damn it why am I letting this get to me. I cursed in my head so many times because of this weakness. He is like so alluring and…..wait…he is seducing me. And it almost working! I felt my blood boil as I get more and more pissed.

"Because I am the shadow part of your lover in Earth. You'll always feel an attraction to me because of that." He purred as he went closer to my neck. I shivered as I felt his lips nibbling on the side of my neck.

"Your right," I breathed. Dimitri lifted his head up looking at me in the eyes confused. "I do feel an attraction to you. I don't want to hide it. I want you." I whispered seductively. Dimitri eyes widened a little then his cocky smile formed again on his lips. He leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close. As our lips were about to touch I lifted my foot and kicked him really hard in his happy spot. Dimitri groaned as he fell to the ground, putting him hands where his groin is at still groaning in pain.

I bent down putting my mouth next to him and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to hurt you? You lucky I didn't use the heel of my shoe. That would hurt a lot worse," I purred in delight at his pain. I bent back up and hummed as I walked to the door. I smiled when I saw Li raise an eyebrow at me. She is talking to Solaie's shadow part.

"Where is Dimitri?" Li asked questionably at me.

"Oh he said that he will be awhile…something about losing manly pride," I said innocently looking at Li who just died of laughter.

"I know what you did. I saw," she breathed. I made a shoo sign and smiled.

"Hi I am Solaie one of your protectors, but you can call me Sol." Solaie's shadow part said holding out her hand for me to shake it. I grabbed her hand giving her a friendly handshake. Sol had on a red graphic tee with weird designs of emotions on them. She also had on black basketball shorts and black Jordan's. I looked up to see she didn't have make up at all and her hair is up in a ponytail. She looks very laid back unlike the Solaie I know.

"Rose," I smiled.

"Oh you don't have to introdu…..hey Nick," I looked curiously at Sol as she just stopped in the middle of her sentence to go to Nick's shadow part. Weird. I turned to Li to ask her, but she just shrugged and mouthed ADHD to me. I immediately understood and chuckled.

I looked around immediately noticing the room. It is so beautiful. Hanging from the ceiling are glass chandeliers shinning like the sun lighting the whole room so brightly. The red walls made the paintings of the protectors; Li, I, and Noah stand out. We were fighting what seemed like to be shadows with red eyes? Strigoi? what the hell?

"My Queen?." I heard a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned toward the black leather couches to see Shadow Nick standing up. He had on black suit pants and a blue dress shirt with a black tie that complimented his eyes. "We are your protectors. We are here to guide you on every step on your journey." He said motioning to the rest of the protectors. I looked at each person recognizing their faces. Everyone I love and know are here except for Lissa's shadow part. I looked behind the couch to see a figure hidden in the darkness. I could tell it's a girl like around my age. I could tell she had her arms crossed. I can feel her studying me and Li. The only that showed perfectly were her beat up combat boots that were out in the light. Who is she?

I heard someone snort next to me. I turned to see Li red like a tomato trying to keep in her laugh. I looked at her amused.

"Li? Are you alright?" Andre asked looking at her in concern. I noticed Li's face getting redder. She couldn't hold it anymore. She bursted with laughter while pointing at Nick.

"HE…IS….SO….SERIOUS….HAHAHA….OH…MY…GOD…CAN'T….BREATH…NICK..IS …TO…FU…NN…Y," She breathed between breaths. I turned to Nick to see him looking at Li disapprovingly. He looked like he was her dad. I started laughing to. Li tripped on her foot from the laughter landing on her ass. I laughed even harder and heard some people join in.

"You're so dumb, Li. I swear," I breathed once we were done laughing. I extended my hand and helped Li up. She is still red from laughing so hard.

"Sorry," she mumbled to Nick who still looked at her the same way. Li looked down on the ground to keep herself from laughing more.

We all turned our heads to see Dimitri limping in with pain to the couches. He grabbed an ice pack from the bar holding it over his groin. Li and I watched him with our eyes while trying to hold in our laughs. I heard Dimitri groan really loud as he sat down next to Christian's shadow part. Christian shadow part is pretty much the same as Dimitri's player, cocky, and a dumbass. Christian's shadow part likes to be called Chris from what I could tell. He had on black boots and black loose skinny jeans. He had on the same kind of v- neck shirt as Dimitri's except Chris's is a navy color while Dimitri's is white. I am not going to lie Chris looks pretty bad ass and tough but I know that I just like an act. He is probably just like the Christian I know.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked to a pained faced Dimitri. Dimitri went to talk, but was cut off by laughing. Li and I couldn't hold it in we just busted out laughing again.

"OH MY ….GOD…LI….DID…YOU…SEE.. HIS…FACE..," I breathed bending down clutching my stomach. It hurt from all the laughing.

"YEAH…HE…TRIED TO LOOK TOUGH! HAHAHAHAHA," Li laughed then she stopped silent and looked at each other only to start laughing again. Li and I fell to the floor laughing harder.

"Don't you guys see this is serious MEETING?" Nick growled at us. He glared at us as we continued to laugh. Oh come on give us a break we have been through hell for the past 3 days I think.

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE WITH YOUR LAUGHS. DAMN YOUR NOT FUCKING HYENAS," Lissa? I stopped laughing and stood up to look for the person with the angry voice. They sounded just like Lissa. I heard Li's laugh die down to as she got up with me. both of us getting into serious mode now as we stared at the figure behind the couch come out of the shadows. The figure stood in front of us scowling with her hands on her hips. Oh Shit. Lissa?

In front of us glaring dangerously is none other than Lissa's shadow part and man is she pissed. Her blonde her is short like up to the middle of her neck with a little bit of hair gathered at the top with a skull clip. I stared in shock as she walked around the couch towards us. Her combat boots landed on the laminated floor with a thud with each step. She stopped in front of us revealing her black skinny jeans and short cropped t-shirt that showed her stomach. I looked at where her belly button is amazed to the dragon tattoo around it. She had on a belt with pistols strapped to the sides where her hips are. She also had a sword strapped to her back.

"Now that you're done with your fucking laughing. I would like to just get you little princesses out of here," She hissed at us. I felt my anger rising. I don't care if she looks like Lissa or not. She just pissed me off.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT," I roared. This bitch has another thing coming. She is not my Lissa and I know that now.

"I am Vasilisa Dragomir. One of your protectors and if you want to get to your precious brother SAFE AND SOUND I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP WITH YOUR PRINCESSESILNESS AND LISTEN," She yelled. We glared at each other dangerously. I felt the shadows around me.

"Rose stop." I heard Andre say. "If you release your powers here you could kill everyone in the room." I heard gasp from everyone in the room , but I continued to glare at Vasilisa. She really pissed me off. "Rose!" Andre warned. I snapped my attention to him and used my breath technique to calm me down.

"Fine," I hissed. I looked at Li to see her glaring at Vasilisa to.

"Damn it. Vasilisa! Can't you go two minutes without fighting with someone." I looked over to see Mia's shadow part walking in. If it were any other situation I would have died of laughter. Mia's shadow part is like a miniature goth chick. Her blonde hair is pin point straight with lots of layers making her hair look really high at the top. She had on heavy eyeliner and black lipstick. She also had on combat boots like Vasilisa's. She had on a black and white stripped undershirt with a beat up skull shirt over it. Also black mini skirt with black leggings with holes on them. Her nails painted black as she had on black fish net arm gloves. "AND WITH THE QUEEN OUT OF EVERYOne. YOU KNOW SHE CAN KILL YOU WITH JUST LIFTING UP HER FINGER," She yelled at Vasilisa who turned her glare to her.

"Shut up," Vasilisa hissed at her. Mia's shadow part just glared at her back lifting up a pierced eyebrow. Oh my god can everyone do the eyebrow thing except me.

"Don't talk back to me. Remember I am the one who trained you." She growled back. Damn I like this Mia a lot. Wait. She trained Vasilisa. I wonder if she is good at fighting. I looked towards the petite goth and studied her. She looks like she can be fast killer without anything noticing.

I watched as Vasilisa glared at her one last time before making her way to stand against the wall again. This time in the light where I can see her. She glared at me as she crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, my queen. She has a bit of a temper. I am Mia as your probably know my other part." She said smiling. So this is Mia's Shadow part. Wow. Andre was right it is really different here.

"It is alright." I said smiling. Mia made her way to stand against the wall with Vasilisa. "Uhmm Mia?"

"Yes my queen?" Mia asked turning around to face me. Wow she is actually polite to me. This is to weird.

"Wouldn't you prefer to sit down?" I asked gesturing to the seats. Mia shook her head at me still smiling.

"No I am fine my Queen. I prefer to stand to keep a better look on the room." I nodded at her understanding. That is what guardians do. Mia got to her position next to that bitch and they watched the room.

"So will someone please explain to me everything that is going on her," I said. Looking at everyone.

"Yeah. You need to know everything we know." Nick breathed. "My Queen…" I hold my hand up to stop him for a second. I was getting tired of the 'my queen' shit.

"Please just call me Rose." I said then gestured for him to carry on.

"Rose. As you know that we are that we are the shadow parts of the people that you know on earth." I nodded. "The people here is Shadowland are either dead. Or shadowparts. Or shadows."

"What about him," Li asked pointing at the snoring Dimitri.

"A lost cause," Chris said laughing. Rosie and Adalia laughed with him. Their high pitched laughs. Oh god if I don't kill Vasilisa then I am certainly going to kill them. Nick glared at Chris to get him to shut up. I looked at Chris again to see him wink at me as he rested him right arm on Rosie's shoulders who giggled like a school girl. EW!

"No..Dimitri is what we call Stridow." Nick explained.

"Stridow?" Li and I asked at the same time looking at each other confused and then at Nick.

"A Stridow is a Strigoi shadow part," Mia said from where she is at. "Basically, since your Dimitri in your world turned into a Strigoi, but was turned back this Dimitri went through the same thing except his red eyes stayed. He still has the super strength and super speed as a Strigoi, but he is still technically still a dhampir per say."

"The ones who look completely Strigoi are the bad ones. They are like the Strigoi from earth. Just more scary." Rosie said. I could tell that Li is taking all the information in and so was I. This world is so weird.

"Yeah. They have like really long teeth and their eyes are redder than Dimitri's." Adalia said. "Oh and those kind all want to kill you. Li. And Noah."

"WHAT!" Li and I yelled. Damn why can't anything ever be easy.

"Yeah. Yeah. And they have a new leader named Jake who just came at the same time as you. and apparently he knows you guys are here. So he is getting them ready to kill you." Rosie exclaimed practically jumping up and down the couch like a little kid.

I saw Li turn pale next to me. I felt myself freeze. Damn we are in deep shit now..

* * *

_It starts with_

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_I've tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter. ..._

_No matter what i do i always know that the hardships with still come through..._

_i just got to make it through.._

* * *

**The lyrics above are from the song The end by Linkin Park..**

**i thought the song is good for this chapter lol. ...**

**But omg! lol Rose and Vasilisa don't get along**

**Dimitri is hurt under pride issues haha **

**and Rosie and Adalia are seriously going to get hurt soon if Rose doesn't keep her cool lol...**

**Soo good...**

**Plz tell me what you think ... Review :D**

**i will put up the next chapter tom i promise :D**


	5. Ascending to Earth as a Shadow

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Damn y am I so horrible :'( …. Plz forgive me …**** hope you like this chapter**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

"WHAT!" Li and I yelled again in disbelief. Well can you blame us? We fought out hardest up in earth to kill this dude to find out he is here and trying to kill us. We stared at everyone in shock. Rosie and Adalia rolled their eyes at us and sighed.

"Ok, but we are only going to say this once more," Rosie said.

"JAAAAAAAkkkkkeeee iiiiisssss iiiiinnnn ccccchhhaaarrrgggeee oooofffff ttthhheee Sssssttttrrriiigggoooiii hhheeeerrrreee aaannnddd hheeee wwwwaaaannnttttssss toooo kiiillll yyyyoooouuuu," They said it like we were stupid. We still looked shock. I can hear Vasilisa sigh and call us dumbass from the wall.

"They don't really pay attention at all, right sis?" Adalia shrugged. Oh so now they chose to get along.

"Right! And they are…"

"ENOUGH," I yelled I was getting pissed with the two bimbos. I turned to Li who is still in shock. "Li?"

"Yeah? Oh sorry," Li answered shaking her head as if to take out a memory. She probably misses Jake a lot. "Nick?"

"Yes?" Nick answered looking at Li.

"Where are all the Strigoi…I mean where is Jake at..do you know?" She asked. Li looked at Nick with such a serious expression.

"From our source they are in and are gathering in the Mountains of Demons."

"Is that far from here?"

"Yes like a two day walk…but if you have a protector vehicle you can get there in about a 12 hours," Protector Vehicle? What the hell is that? I looked confused between the two.

"But there is a problem," Everyone turned to Mia. She looked at a little uneasy about this. "We have to go through the Mountains of Demons to get Rose and Li to Noah"

"Is there any other way besides there," I asked as I sighed in frustration. This is way too much. Li and I almost died fighting with him the first time. I am actually scared to know what will happen now.

"Yes. I have a friend who guards that mountain to make sure the Strigoi don't do anything bad. She can take us through the hidden tunnels there so we can avoid the Strigoi." I nodded in agreement to her.

"No! We can't," We all turned to Li shocked. I looked at her studying her.

"Li if this is about Jake you need to let him go. He is…" I touched her shoulder in comfort, but she just slapped my hand away. She glared at me, but I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"This is not about him! I know he is gone and I can't do anything about that!" She hissed at me. "We need to get rid of him completely and those Strigoi because when we leave here they will try to kill them," Li pointed at the protectors. I felt a wave a grief passes me. Even though they are nothing like the people I love in Earth they are still part of them. I don't want anything to happen to them especially Andre.

"We can take care of ourselves," Vasilisa hissed glaring at us.

"Yeah we will be fine, we can kick ass," Chris said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I looked at Sol to see that she has her eyes wide open. I wonder if she has visions to.

"OH MY GOD!" Sol exclaimed. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"What wrong?" I asked as everyone looked at Sol curiously.

"I just noticed…"Sol started excitedly.

"Yeah?" Li asked raising an eyebrow at her. Everyone got closer to Sol waiting for the rest.

"I just noticed that Rosie looks like Rose a lot!" Sol said excitedly.

"Really?" Rosie said looking at me closely. "OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT!"

Everyone leaned back and groaned at the stupidity. I saw Li out of the corner of my eyes do a face palm to herself. Rosie and Sol on the other hand look so excited about what they just discovered.

"That's not fair I don't have anyone that looks like me," Adalia whined. Li and I looked at her in disbelief. Can they really be that dumb.

"Well you do look kinda like Li," Sol said. Rosie looked back and forth between Li and Adalia.

"Yeah they do! omg! Adalia we have twins!" Rosie squealed with Adalia ,who just noticed. They are both jumping up and down squealing.

"Can I kill them?" I muttered.

"No we need them. Anyway their dumbness entertains me," Sol said next to me.

"What the fu…," I flinched when I saw Sol next to me. "Where the hell you come from?"

Li looked to the side to see who I was talking to. When she saw Sol she squeaked and moved away to. Sol just looked at us amused.

"hahahaha you guys are funny to," Sol said laughing then she made her way back to her seat. While she was making her way to the couch Li walked next to me.

"She scared the shit out of me. What is she a mutant?" Li whispered to me. I looked her in the face.

"Really Li mutant?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You know X-men shit and stuff like that."

"You're so weird." I said chuckling.

"Alright Shut the fuck up!" Everyone turned to Dimitri who just yelled loudly.

"Dimitri your just pissed because Rose hurt your pride," Rosie snorted.

"And she destroyed your manliness," Adalia added. Both dissolving into giggles. Li and I snorted trying to hold in our laughter. Dimitri turned his head to glare at us.

"awwww little Dimka got shot down a size by a girl," Chris mimicked in a little kid voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dimitri yelled punching Chris in the arm. Chris laughed harder as he saw Dimitri wince in pain after the punch.

"Come on guys you have to be serious now," Nick stated looking at everyone that is laughing. Even Vasilisa is clutching her stomach in pain from laughing so much.

" oooohhh come on Nicky…chill!" Li breathed looking at Nick with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you need to call me that. I hate that nickname," Nick whined digging his head in his hands.

"Hahahahahaha Oh My God! Hahah I knew it would work," Li said laughing. I looked at her confused. "When Nick and I were small I would always called him that. He would get pissed like this shadow Nick just did."

"Wow ok? You are just weird," I chuckled shaking my head from side to side.

"Ok Rose like you are so perfect," Li retorted looking at me with her eyebrows up. I am starting to think she is bipolar, but I know she is just joking with me.

"I never said I was," I hissed jokingly.

"You act like it," Vasilisa snorted rolling her eyes at me.

"No I don't" I hissed at her. I am starting to get pissed at her.

"Yes you do"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES YOU DO!"

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" I growled making my twin swords appear my hands.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU" Vasilisa yelled back. She took her sword with her left hand pointing towards me. We glared at each other waiting for the other person to make the first move. Everyone else watched in anticipation.

"okay YOU GUYS STOP NOW!" Andre yelled. Looking between Vasilisa and I. "Vasilisa you have been done Rose's neck every since you saw her. so stop it right now" Andre growled.

"ok course you're going to protect her," Vasilisa snorted rolling her eyes at Andre.

"He said stop! So fucking stop Vasilisa. You know fucking better. Damn what the hell has gotten into you." Mia exclaimed as she scolded the blonde. I don't get why she hates me so much, but I will find out why sooner or later.

"Andre? There is something that is still bothering me," I looked at Andre to see his green eyes looking at me curiously.

"I know.. I know…,but I promise that will be explained all in due time," Andre sighed in frustration he looked at me then smiled. "You remember when our family took you to the lake with us the summer before the accident."

"How can I forget? You would threaten to beat up any guy that went near Lissa or me," I snorted. I remember that say well. It was the best day and the latest memory I have of Andre. "You actually beat up one of the guys pretty bad to,"

"Hey it wasn't my fault," Andre whined trying to defend himself from my disappointed look.

"You sent him to the hospital," I exclaimed.

"He tried to grope your ass,"

"What makes you think I didn't like it?"

"I didn't care Rose. You're like my little sister and as much as I want to go to earth and threaten Christian and Your Dimitri I can't"

"Because you're scared of them?" I meant Dimitri, but why not give the Fire crotch credit. "Wait how did you know about them?" I questioned when I realized what he just said. Could I be able to see them to?

"Rose..please…it won't help you." Andre begged with his voice as he looked at me.

"I just need to see them. We both do," I said motioning for Li who was next to me the whole time listening. Li nodded in agreement staring at Andre with pleading eyes.

"Fine..But you might not like what you see.." He sighed in defeat. Then motioned for us to follow him after he told everyone else we will be right back.

Li and I followed Andre to a room that is connected to the other room that we were in. We stepped inside the room to see it all made of wood. It was beautiful and it smelled so good. So pure. Like Earth. I looked some more to see pictures hanging on the green walls. I looked closely at the pictures and smiled. All the pictures were of Lissa and I growing up together with Andre. I smiled as I ran over my finger at the picture of the three of us covered in mud smiling like clowns. That day we had a mud fight. I remember I was the one that started it when I threw at water balloon at Andre in his room. He chased after me, with his head all soaked, yelling me name. I grabbed Lissa and we ran to the backyard and that was when the war started. Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir laughed when they saw us and took a picture to keep in memory.

"Rose?" I turned to Li looking at some more pictures on the other side of the wall. She motioned for me to come to her. As I walked to her she looked at me more confused.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously then looked at the wall. I let out a small gasp as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Andre has been watching Lissa and I. At the wall were more pictures of Lissa and I, but it was after the accident. It was us growing up together. There were even pictures of just a few days ago when we were on earth the fun times we had. Some pictures were of Dimitri and me hugging and laughing. Some were of Lissa and Christian doing the same. The rest were of us and Li, Solaie, Nick, Eddie, Mia, and even Adrian. There is one picture that catches my eye the most. I walked closer to see it.

I feel my chest swell of the sadness overtaking me as I looked at the picture. It was a few weeks before Jake attacked at Abe's house when we were playing twister in the living room. I let out a small laugh and let my tears fall down. In the picture it shows Christian in headlock by me. I was making him say uncle. Everyone else was looking at us smiling and laughing. We looked so happy. Like nothing mattered at all. No worries. No stress. Just having fun as a family. I miss them so much. I felt warm hands take a hold of each of my hands. I looked to my left to see Li holding onto that hand with tears coming down her face. She looked at me and smiled weakly as she nodded. When I turned to my right I see Andre looking at me with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked searching my eyes for any hesitation ,but I already know my answer .

"Yes. I have to do this." I nodded determined to see my family once more. "Now how do you do this."

"You do it by yourselves. Both of you." Andre sighed. He looked back and forth between Li and I.

"How?" Li finally spoke.

"I will tell you how. You will have to do as I say." We both nodded in agreement at his words. Andre let go of my hand and stood behind me.

"Rose grab Li's hands," He started to instruct. I obeyed and grabbed Li's hands. "Now I want you both to close your eyes and focus your powers between each other. Then focus on lifting up to Earth to be as shadow," I looked at curiously.

"Be a shadow?" I questioned.

"Yeah, only you, Li , and I have the power to go to Earth ,but only as a shadow." He said.

"Then how do we get back home in normal form?" Li asked.

"Noah is going to help you in that."

"but how is…" I was cut off by Andre's voice.

"He is the only one that knows. For now if you ever want to see Lissa and all of them you must be a shadow. Now do what I tell you to do," Andre ordered.

I immediately closed my eyes and focused my power to Li. As I did then I felt the power of fire coming to me. We both focused our power to each other letting the different elements flow together through our bodies. Then as this happened I felt something pulling me up ward. I feel like I am floating up in the sky.

"Don't lose your focus. Keep on focusing," I heard Andre's voice say, but it sounded like it is fading.

I was ascending up more and more. Then I felt my eyes open.

* * *

_i don't know if i am ready to see your grieving faces_

_but i know that i can't live without seeing them one last time_

_because in the darkness they are my light _

_my family _

_my hope _

_I have to see them to help me get through_

_i am scared of what i might see..._

_but i need to see this.._

_to help me believe..._

_i need to get home faster..._

_i miss them to much..._

_the others like them don't compare to them..._

_they are the only ones in my heart..._

_please get me home to my family ..._

_

* * *

_**so what you think?**

**the next chapter is going to be of Rose's point of view as she looks with Li at what happened to everyone else after they disappeared...**

**Review ;D**


	6. The Promise

**Hey guys :D thanks for liking my story so far..you guys are the best..and for all the reviewers that been with my story since the start..I love you…no homo…hahaha you guys are seriously the best…..**

**Well this chapter was really hard to write I am not going to Lie….for me it took so long because I am trying to make it as perfect as I can…and writer's block is pissing me off…well on with the story..lol **

**Btw in this chapter it is going to be Rose's point of view as she looks at Lissa and the gang from the air with Li…..**

_This kind of style is when Rose and Li are talking…._

* * *

Rpov (of course) haha

I opened my eyes to see everything dark. Pitch black except for the door in front of me that is sending a really bright light to my eyes.

I started walking towards it. It must be the door leading to Earth. As I got closer I was stopped short by a moan. I whirled around squinting my eyes trying to look through the darkness. Then I saw a ball of fire appear in the darkness. I instantly knew who it is. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. What the hell.

_"Li…can you hear me?"_ I thought as I tried to open my mouth to talk.

_"What the hell? Rose why are you in my head," _ I heard Li's voice in my head. What the hell? I saw the ball of fire come closer to me. _"What's going on?"_

_"I don't know? but I can't talk through my mouth?"_ Li is now standing in front of me. Her face covered with confusion.

_"Me either! Maybe if we go through the light it will answer why." _ Li thought to me as she looked towards the light. I turned around and looked to. I nod my head in agreement. As we neared the light it got brighter. I raised my arm to cover my eyes and looked to see Li doing the same. _"This light is to bright…it is hurting me!"_

_"I know me to Li, but we need to keep going. This is the door to Earth.."_ My eyes hurting more and more as we neared the light. Once we made it through the door the brightness of the light. I removed my arm over my eyes to see Abe's house in front of me.

It looks like a perfect afternoon. The sun is out. The birds are chirping and even the little wind.

_" It looks as if nothing happened here at all," _ I turned to Li who just nodded at my statement. It has been 4 days since we were here last. I know because Andre told us when we were talking earlier. _"I wonder how much has change?"_

_" I am actually scared to know," _ Li thought as she looked at me. I saw a tear go down her eye.

_"Hey! We did this because we needed to see them. We are going to follow through. Now we are going to walk in there and see what they are doing. Ok?"_ Li nodded at me more determined than ever. _"Anyways they can't see us…we are just shadows," _

We walked through the door of the house. I mean through it. In other circumstances I would have thought that was awesome, but now no. I really want to see them. To Li's and I's disappointment they weren't in the living room or the kitchen. Li looked at me worried. Wondering the same as I. Where are they? Are they ok?

_"Maybe they are upstairs." _ Li thought as she shrugged. I nodded and we made our way to the second story. We walked down the hallway looking from side to side. I remember a few weeks ago I was chasing Christian and Nick down this hallway for my donut. I chuckled at myself at the memory. I had turned to the dark side at that moment.

Li and I stop walking once we heard a wail. I knew that cry from anywhere. Lissa.

Li and I looked at each other than ran full speed to the entertainment room where the wail came from. When we went through the door my heart dropped at what I saw.

_"This is not what I wanted to happen." _ Li thought I saw a tear fall down her cheek. We walked more into the entertainment room. We walked past the long L shaped brown leather couch where everyone is sitting at. We stood in the left corner facing everyone. Our tears falling down silently as we looked at their saddened faces. I stared at Dimitri who just scowled to the ground. I know that he is probably pissed at himself. _"I hate that they can't see us,"_

_"Yeah, me to." _ I turned to see Li's tear stained face. She smiled weakly at me. I smiled back then turned my attention to the sobbing Lissa. She is wailing in Christian's chest wetting his black shirt. Christian whispered comforting words to her.

"They are not dead!" Solaie said standing up looked at everyone with determination. "How many times do I have to tell you all? They are not dead!"

"How do you expect us to believe that they are alive! Solaie they have been gone for FOUR DAYS!" Nick yelled as tears fell down his eyes. Nick lowered his head and whispered "Face it their dead….gone forever!" Nicks tears fell down as he looked at his hands.

_"Nick…."_ Li whispered her tears falling as she stared at him. I felt my heart swell as I looked down. When I looked back up I see Dimitri staring right at me with confusion. Can he see me?

"They are not dead! THEY ARE NOT DEAD!" Solaie yelled sobbing loudly into Nick. "I saw it! They are still alive. They are just trapped somewhere and can't get out!" Her sobs getting louder every time she opened her mouth. Nick held onto her rubbing her arm. He let his tears fall down on her shoulders.

"Solaie what exactly did you see?" Christian asked breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him with disbelief. Lissa looked at him questionably. "What? She is the one that sees the future right? So why don't you guys believe her?"

_"Who knew fireboy had a brain?"_ I thought while I smiled proudly at Christian. He believed Solaie. He is being strong for Lissa. I can tell by his eyes that he is hiding the real pain he is feeling. I can still see Dimitri staring at me in confusion. He looks like he is thinking about something really hard.

"Your right!" Lissa said sitting up straighter as she faced Solaie. Lissa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Solaie what did you see?"

"I saw Rose and Li in a weird place called the Shadowland. I am guessing that is where they rule." Solaie explained as she pulled away from Nick looking at everyone. "They were in a weird red room with paintings everywhere of them and our shadowparts." Everyone turned to Solaie confused.

"Shadowparts?" Nick asked as he searched Li's eyes.

"The shadowparts are the opposite parts of us that lives there. When we die we reunite with the shadowpart in the shadowland and become one living for eternity in shadowland." Solaie explained. As she looked at each of them.

_"I didn't know that? Did you Rose?"_ I shook my head at Li then turned back to Solaie.

"So Rose and Li reunited with their shadowparts?" Lissa asked. Solaie sighed in frustration.

"No! They are not dead. You only reunite with them if you are dead. Rose and Li are not dead. So they didn't reunite with them," Solaie said in frustration to them. " They are stuck in the shadowlands with our counterparts who are their protectors also. They are going to help them get out."

"How?" Dimitri asked not taking his eyes off me. He still looks confused.

"I don't know that is when the vision ended." Solaie whispered softly. Her tears fell more. "I'm scared! Jake is in the shadowland to! And he wants to kill them there! If they die there they can never return and they will disappear forever!" Li and I looked at each other horrified. Solaie and Lissa cried harder into the Nick and Christian. As the guys comforted them I saw tears go down their eyes. Even Christian.

"Don't worry! We know Rose and Li will do anything to get back. Rose will probably bitch slap Jake harder than she did to me when I took her donut." Christian chuckled weakly as his tears fell down. Lissa sobbed harder in his chest.

_"Rose! I can't see this anymore!" _ Li sobbed as she looked at me. I felt my own tears fall. I was about to nod in agreement for us to leave, but I saw Dimitri get up and walk toward me.

_"Hold on a little more, Li please!"_ I begged her. Li looked at me and nodded.

_"I'll try." _ She whispered. I turned my attention back to Dimitri who is now directly in front of me.

His brown eyes searching around me. My heart fell knowing that he can't see me. My tears kept falling as I saw his sadden eyes look directly at me. He can't see me.

"Rose?" He whispered lifting his hand up. His hand touched my cheek. I can feel the warmth on his hand. His eyes widened as I put both of my hands over his holding it closer to my face. I saw a tear fall down his beautiful face.

Then I felt myself slipping away. No! Not now!

_"No! NO! Dimitri!"_ I yelled in my head. I tried to talk. I used all the power I could to keep me there ,but it didn't work I am fading back. I struggled back to his hand tears running down my face. Dimitri's eyes watered as he tried to get a hold of my hand more. Our hand intertwined as I stared at his eyes the pull is to strong. I felt the shadows pulling me back to the shadowland ,but I still held on to Dimitri's hand with all my might. My tears running down. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I cried more as I kept trying. I felt Dimitri's tears land on my face as the pull got stronger. I was struggling to stay. I need to tell him. I sobbed more as I kept trying to speak. Then I opened my mouth for the last time as the shadow pull got stronger.

"DIMITRI! I WILL COME BACK! I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU!" I sobbed loudly. My tears falling down. Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but I couldn't hear. They shadows won. I was pulled back down to the shadowland. Away from Dimitri. Away from Lissa. Away from Earth.

I was left alone in the shadows with my tears. I made my self a promise that I will go back to them no matter what!

DPov (Dimitri's point of view)

I felt her. I don't know how, but I felt Rose in the room. I felt her cheek as I touched it. I felt her hand come around mine making my hand go closer to her cheek. I whispered her named unsure. I was confused. I felt her ,but I couldn't see her.

Then I felt her slipping away. I panicked not wanting to lose her yet. I felt her panicking to. I reached my hand farther hoping to get a hold of her. Hoping she will hold on. Hoping i can say that I love her before she leaves. I felt her hand clamp down on mine intertwining our fingers together. She was holding onto me for her dear life. I sobbed as I look down. I felt a pull trying to pull us away from each other ,but I am still holding on. I won't let go. Then I heard her cry. Her sobs. I saw a flicker of her crying face. I widened my eyes as I saw her struggling face.

"DIMITRI! I WILL COME BACK! I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU!" I heard her sob. I opened my mouth to say something ,but i felt the pull get stronger. This time it took her. I watched as the shadows take her crying form. My Rose.

"ROSE!" I yelled to the ground sobbing loudly. I fell on my hands and knees crying more than I have ever cried before. They took her back. The shadows. As I cried I heard everyone else stop crying. I heard their sniffs of their noses. I heard the silent tears come down her face.

I got up looking at their confused faces as they stared at me. I can see the shock on their faces because they just witnessed me crying. Still crying. My tears are still coming down silently. I looked back down to the ground remembering Rose's promise.

"You better come back to me ,Rose! Please try," I whispered letting my tears fall down more. I put my head back up and looked at everyone in the room. I made my own promise to Rose. I will protect them and take care of them until she comes. I will make sure they will still believe that she is coming back. I will make sure that they won't be sad anymore. For she wouldn't want that. She would want them to be happy. "You better keep your promise, Rose. Come back to us."

* * *

Goodbye, my love

I can't hide  
Can't hide  
Can't hide what has come.  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
And leave you alone

But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
Oh

Goodbye, brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye, sunshine  
Take care of yourself

I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so, I love you so, oh.  
I love you so.  
Oh.

* * *

**that was so sad! :'( I am not going to lie i was crying so much when i read this again. It is so emotional..**

**The song for this chapter is Goodbye by Avril Lavigne from her new album Goodnight Lullaby...**

**Plz tell me what you thought about this chapter...**

**Was it bad?**

**Was it good?**

**To sad?**

**Review plz i really would like to hear from you :D**


	7. Skeleton

**Hey guys :D lol thanks for all the awesome reviews about last chapter. I know it was sad…I cried everytime I read it lol im a dork hahaha…well this chapter might be a little random because I wanted to make it funny to boost our sad hearts lol hope you enjoy :D if you don't plz tell me :D im so sorry for the long wait you guys …I was on vacation..plz don't hate me again srry**

* * *

Rpov

I woke up back in Andre's office. I still felt the emotions that I felt when I was in Earth. I waited a few minutes until I could calm myself. I sat up from the brown couch and looked at Andre who is sitting at his desk looking through some papers. I looked around to see that Li is nowhere in sight. Where is she?

"Are you alright?" Andre asked concerned. I looked at him I can see the frustration in his face as he sighed and shook his head. "Rose I warned you. You're not going to like what you see." Andre stood up and sat next to me on the couch.

"Do you see me crying Andre? NO! Okay so stop!" I snapped. Andre flinched back as he looked at me in disbelief. I sighed and closed my eyes. Everything that I just witnessed is still burning through my mind. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help me."

"Rose…I know how it is like..I have been watching over you and Lissa for years now. Every day that I am here I wish I was there with you guys. Having fun. Talking. Laughing." Andre whispered. He scooted a little closer to me wrapping his right arm around my shoulder giving me a squeeze. I know he is trying to comfort me. I am such an idiot to let myself feel so much pain from just seeing that. "Sometimes I really regret the way I acted when I was alive. I was such a player. I wouldn't be surprised if peopled hated me."

"No one hated you Andre! You were kind and caring. You weren't like the other royals! You and Lissa were different and still are!" I practically yelled at him searching his face. I felt myself get stronger. I know now that everything that I just witnessed in Earth is to fuel me. It is going to remind me to keep going until I make it safe in my Dimitri's arms. I want to see Lissa and everyone smile again. They will see me again. With this new found discovery I got up from the couch with a determination.

"Rose?" Andre asked as he looked at me with confusion.

"Andre. I am glad I saw them. I am glad I saw everything that they feel now because I am going to use it to keep going. I am not giving up on going home. I will make it home." I said I saw Andre look at with a proud smile. "And I am going to find a way for you and Lissa to talk and see each other one last time."

"Rose you can't that's…."

"I WILL," I stared into his green eyes for him to see my determination for making this happen. I will make that happen. Not for me ,but for them.

"You know you have grown so much," Andre said smiling at me. "You have changed from the little girl that I knew before."

"I wasn't little," I countered.

"Yes you were…." Andre smile got wider as he looked at me. "Still are." He added laughing now.

"Shut up and lets go!" I huffed angry now. "And I am not short I just have a vertical problem"

"We both know that is a lie….OW!" Andre complained as he rubbed the back of his head where I hit him. I just stuck my tongue out and took his hand dragging him to the door to see where Li is at.

I opened the door, letting go of Andre's hand, I saw Li laughing and talking with Sol. Even though Li is laughing I can still tell the sadness in her eyes. When Li saw me her smile got wider and she waved.

"Rose!" She yelled and motioned for me to come.

"Yeah?" I asked when I got to her. Li's smile got wider as she looked at me.

"We have to stay here for a few more hours because something about the shadows looking at the blah blah blah..making sure is blah blah boring stuff," Li blurted giggling a lot. She looked drunk.

"Li are u drunk?" I questioned looking at her worriedly.

"pshtt Noooo.. I am not," Li scoffed as she stumbled her way to the couch where Rosie and Adalia were at.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. I looked at everyone else to see them either drunk or laughing a lot.

"They are just passing time," I turned around to see Chris in front of me smirking in a way that would probably melt girls hearts in joy.

"What?" I asked confused. I glared at his hand as he put it over my shoulder pulling me closer to his side. I felt him move his face closer to my ear. The whole time I was thinking about how much I would love to kill him.

" You see when we are stressed or we just want to pass the time. We drink this," Chris whispered in my ear as he showed me his cup. The light blue liquid swished inside the cup as he moved it ,but the weird thing is that the liquid looked like it had shadows swirling in it. What is it? For some reason I felt as if the drink is calling me. I leaned in closer staring at the black swirls what the hell is that?

My trance stopped when I felt something nibbling on my ear. Ohh Chris has got the nerv…

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING," I yelled backing a few steps away from Chris while I glared at him dangerously.

"Don't give me that look! You know you like it," Chris huskily whispered as he moved closer to me. I held my hand out in front of him to stop him as I glared at him dangerously.

"No, I DON'T! Now I am warning you to get the HELL AWAY from me!" I growled getting angrier as I saw him get closer and closer to me.

"You won't hurt me , Rose," Damn! He is just as cocky as the idiot Dimitri. Chris's grin got wider as he got closer to me. My anger rose with each of his steps.

"What makes you think that?" I hissed. I felt his hands moving my hair gently behind me as he is now behind me. "You got some nerve ,Chris! I swear if you don't get the fuck away from me. I will beat you so bad that you will wish you were eaten alive by sharks!"

Chris paled at what I said and looked at me in shock. I smirked triumphantly at him. I got him now! …oh so I thought, I saw as Chris's face went back to being cocky and annoying as he smiled at me.

"What the hell you smiling at?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he chuckled at me.

"At you! Your sexy when you are feisty! I like that," He whispered seductively against my ear. What is wrong with the men here? I swear next guy to….

I was stopped short in my thoughts when I felt Chris grab my hands pulling me closer to him. I came out of my thoughts immediately as I glared at him. He got some balls to do this to me. I opened my mouth to say something ,but I was stopped by another annoying voice.

"Chris leave Roza alone." I froze when I heard my nickname from my lover on Earth. He sounds so much like my Dimitri. I turned to see shadow Dimitri standing behind me with a proud smirk.

" Oh shut up Dimitri! You just want her all to yourself. You selfish asshole!" Chris hissed at him. Dimitri opened his mouth to make an angry retort ,but was stopped short when I literally blew a fuse.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM NOT SOME PRIZE YOU WIN! I AM NO ONE'S OR WILL I EVER BE!" I yelled at them. "and I swear if you both don't stop trying to seduce or molest me. I will change into my water element and freeze your ass so bad that you will lose feeling in your ass and balls. And they will fall off."

When I finished threatening the now pale men I walked to Li who is currently laughing really hard with Rosie and Adalia. I wonder how many drinks has Li had?

"Rose! Guess what?" Li said excitedly once I got to them. I moved my hand and grabbed the drink from her. She has had enough.

"What?" I asked curiously. Li exchanged looks with Rosie and Adalia then looked back at me. I raised my hand with the cup unconsciously and poured the liquid in my mouth. The light blue liquid is cold ,but I feel as if there is something moving in my mouth making it colder if that was possible. I was about to swallow it when..

"Rosie and Adalia think you will look so good together with Chris," I stared at them in shock not knowing whether to spit the liquid out or swallow it and take another one for myself. Rosie and Adalia giggled with Li.

"You guys will make great babies together..Awwww!" Rosie and Adalia said in unison. Immediately after they said that I spit out the blue liquid in my mouth all over them. I started coughing roughly as I felt I was suffocating. Everyone else laughed as the three wet girls glared daggers at me. I smiled innocently at them. Li just shrugged and dried herself with fire ,but since it was alcohol that I spit on them she caught completely on fire.

"OMG! LI! YOUR ON FIRE!" Rosie and Adalia yelled at Li as they and I jumped away from the couch. Li looked at us with a confused blank stare then she looked at herself and shrugged. We stared at her in shock. How could she not notice? Thank God that the couch didn't catch on fire. Li looked down at herself again and jumped screaming.

"OH MY GOD! I'M ON FIRE!AHHHHHH!" Li yelled as she jumped off the couch yelling. She ran around the room.

"STOP ,JUMP ,AND ROLL, LI! STOP, JUMP , AND ROLLL!" Rosie yelled loudly at Li who complied. I looked at Rosie like if she was stupid!

"ARE YOU STUPID! IT IS STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! HOW THE HELL WILL JUMPING HELP ANY OF THIS!" I yelled at her.

" STOP CALLING ME STUPID! I PANICKED!" she yelled at me back. I stared in shock as I saw her clothes, hair, and personality changed completely in front of me. What the hell is going on? Rosie yelled really loud and the room shook.

"WAY TO GO ,ROSE! NOW YOU BROUGHT OUT BLACK ROSIE!" Vasilisa yelled at me above Rosie's screams.

"Black Rosie?" I mumbled in confusion as I stared at the now laughing girl. Is she insane?

"Black Rosie is Rosie's second part that she keeps hidden." I turned to see Andre next to me staring off at Rosie. " Rosie has powers that are stronger than all of us except you and Li."

"What's her power?"

"She has her own counterpart that lives in her. We call her counterpart Black Rosie because she is seriously a Bitch," Adalia answered as she is now next to me. I looked at her in surprise to see that she is already dry.

"Also Black Rosie can make any type of swords appear on her hand to fight." Andre said as he looked at me.

"What brings out Black Rosie?" I asked.

"Pretty much anything." Adalia scoffed. I am guessing she doesn't like her.

"Not everything! Rosie can bring her out when she feels that she is in danger, but sometimes she comes out by herself." Andre shrugged. "Like now! She came out because Rosie was panicking and she was really pissed. …There is Black Rosie," Andre pointed at the girl in front of us who is glaring at me now. I looked at her in shock. That's Black Rosie?

Standing in front of me is Rosie except her hair turned to jet black and is spiked at the bottom. Her once girl outfit changed completely to black skinny jeans, black heels, and a black and white striped tank top the hugged her chest. What I noticed the most were her silver eyes as they shined at me as she smiled evilly.

"Soo your my Earth counterpart," She mused as she walked over to me, scanning me. She tsked when she moved around me her heels clinking against the floor. "I would have thought you would look…uhmmm…well not a slut."

"What did you say!" I hissed glaring at her dangerously. She just looked at me and laughed loudly. Damn Adalia was right! This girl is a bitch! I glared at Rosie as she put her face next to my ear.

"I said you're a slut!" Black Rosie simply stated as she threw her head back laughing evilly.

"Listen here you wanna be virgin! I would shut the hell up if I were you!" I growled in anger as I glared at her. Black Rosie immediately stopped laughing and looking at me with mockery.

"Why? What's a weakling slut like you going to do? God, I swear why everyone thinks they can take me on." She mumbled as she looked at me smiling. This bitch is testing my patience. " I mean everyone knows I am the strongest!"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU KNOW I CAN KICK YOUR ASS ANYTIME!" Vasilisa yelled at the top of her lungs and charged towards Black Rosie ,but she was stopped by Li who is not on fire anymore. Vasilisa turned to Li glaring angrily. "What the fuck you think you're doing!"

"This is Rose's fight! She is her shadowpart after all! Anyways how would you like it if someone stole your opponent from you!" Li answered as she stared at me. Vasilisa calmed down immediately after she said that and looked down. "Rose teach that Bitch a lesson! Rose style," Li said winking at me.

"Yeah Rose kick her ass!" I heard Chris and Dimitri yell as they high fived. I looked at them to see them hiding behind the counter. Idiots. Mia noticed them to and started yelling at them with Sol. Andre gave me the thumbs up and went to Vasilisa and Li.

"Rose becareful." Adalia warned as she looked at me with worried eyes. "Don't hurt Rosie to much because under all that Bitch. She is still there."

"I won't hurt her to much don't worry! I'm just going to teach her some manners," I said smirking at Black Rosie who now bursted out laughing really hard.

"You guys think she can beat me hahaha Just because she is the Queen! Please she is just a slut that makes us all believe she is strong!" Black Rosie said laughing. I smirked back at her. She is got another thing coming. I quickly changed into my water element holding my water whip on my right hand. I cracked it in the air causing everyone except Black Rosie to look at me with triumph.

"Kick her ass , Rose! Without hurting Rosie!" Adalia said as she backed up little by little towards Sol and the rest. I just nodded at her then turned my attention back to Black Rosie who is smirking even weirder.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Your about to get your ass handed to you." I said glaring at her as she laughed harder than before. I lifted my left hand making balls of water appear in air. I sent them straight for Black Rosie who just dodged them all and made steel shards appear in the air, sending them straight towards me.

"Oh Shit!" I mumbled as I did a back flip avoiding two shards then I landed in a split lowering my head to the ground as the other's speed over my head. "YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME SHE CONTROLED STEEL!" I yelled at everyone, who is behind the bar for safety, once I got up.

"SORRY I FORGOT! SHE RARELY USES IT UNLESS SHE IS PLAYING GAMES WITH THE PERSON SHE IS FIGHTING WITH!" Andre yelled back looking at me innocently.

"THANKS FOR THE TIP BLONDIE!" I yelled pissed off now. I ignored Mia, Vasilisa, and Andre's comments about how offensive that was. I faced Black Rosie again to see her crossing her arms at me. We both smiled at each other. "so you been playing games with me?"

"Well I had to test if you were worthy for a real fight. You know how Earth people are. Weak and slow. In your case you're a slut to." Black Rosie snickered to herself.

"Wow! That all you got? Slut? I already have lots of names for you in my head ,but hey from now one I will call you uhmmmm." I hummed as I looked at her good. I snapped my fingers and smiled when I finally got it. "I got it! How about Skelton because to tell you the truth you look a lot on the skinny side, or is that what whores do now and days to get a man." I heard everyone behind me laugh and I joined it. Skelton just glared at me stronger like if she can kill me with the glare.

"Time to get serious!" she hissed as she made two long swords appear on each hand. I smiled at her evilly as I made my water element change into ice. I don't really use the alternates to all the other elements, but might as well try them out. I felt the cold chill wrap around my body as my whole outfit changed again to knee high white boots, white mini skirt, and a light blue sparkle tank top. I look at the shock Skelton and smiled. I made small ice knives appear on my hand with the rose carved on the handle. They felt cool against my skin.

"Surprised? I know me 2! I always knew I could do this with water, but I never used it. I actually like it." I chuckled as I looked at the glaring Skelton. I am actually having fun haha.

"You can change into whatever the hell you want! That doesn't change the fact that I am going to kick your ass!" She hissed as she clutched to the swords tighter. The room grew quiet as we stared at each other. You can feel the cold chill of my ice all around the room.

"Bring it on, Skels," I smirked as I motioned for her to come.

"BITCH YOU ASKED FOR THIS ASS WHOOPING!" Skelton yelled as she charged towards me.

I smiled.

Damn this is going to be the most fun I had in days!

"Hope the cold doesn't freeze your bones, Skels!" I said as she got to me swinging her sword. I dodged it with both of my knives and ducked down putting my hand on the floor. I froze the floor to look like ice. Skels tripped on her foot and fell on her ass. I threw my head back and laughed at her as she attempted to get up.

"Damn I don't know who is scarier, Rose or Black Rosie," I heard Chris mumble to Dimitri. I turned my head and pointed my right hand towards them.

"I would shut the hell up, Pretty boy. Or you're next," I grinned as I saw them both gulp and shake in fear. Wow maybe I'm having a little too much fun. I need to calm down.

"Damn you!" Skels hissed. I looked to see her still on all fours on the floor breathing hard.

"Damn gave up already? Haha this was easy!" I laughed. Skels looked up and glared at me.

"I'm just getting started!" She breathed then she let out a painful groan. I looked at her confused as I saw lumps growing on her back. I head a sickening tear as I saw two large wings made of steel burst out of her back. Skels looked at me and smiled evilly. She used her wings to lift herself in the air away from the ice. She looked at me a smiled more. "Try to get me from up here!" She yelled laughing hard.

"That was nasty!" I stated as I remembered how the wings came out. I let the ice dry as I changed into my air element. My white wings extended as i soared up to her with my twin samurai sword. "Looks like I can get you from up there!" I said as I elbowed her in the face.

This is going to be a long fight.

* * *

_.._

_all my life I've been good but now_

_oh i am thinking what the helll_

_lets __Go insane go insane_

_this place about to blow_

_cause our crazy is getting out_

_but we don't care..._

_because we are young and bored_

* * *

**So what you think? Good ? Bad? Plz tell me lol**

**Stay tune for next chapter "Rose vs. Rose"**


	8. Rose vs Rose

**Hey guys :D thanks for all the amazing reviews :D you guys are awesome lol so I am glad that you all like Skeletons it thought it would make the story more interesting if she was there…lol Well I am sorry this took long lol to tell you the truth I don't feel very confident when I write fight scenes lol but I will try to make it the best …plz review and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

Rpov

Once I elbowed her in the face I laughed as she tried to regain her balance in the air. I guess she forgot that she has he steel wings out. Skeletons glared at me as she noticed me laughing at her.

"You think you are sooooo funny! Don't you, Slut!" She hissed as she glared at me. I stopped laughing as I looked at her curiously. She really doesn't get that she almost lost balance in air right. I snorted as I tried to keep in my laugh. Then I ran my hand through my hair as I looked at her. I made a tsk noise in my mouth as I looked at her. "What now , Whore!"

"I am just disappointed," I tsked as I shook my head. I felt the darkness take over me. Well, I already felt it before we started fighting. When she pissed me off ,but I chose to ignore it. Now it is stronger than before. Let's just hope Skeletons doesn't do anything too stupid to piss me off a lot. "Whore and Slut is all you can come up with for me…and trust me I have been called worse. You're just not a challenge to me." I sighed as I shook my head. Then I heard a familiar battle cry.

I look up to see Skeletons flying towards me with her foot out first to kick me. She did the battle cry that I remember doing to Dimitri when we were training. Once her foot was in arm's length I grabbed her ankle tightly with my right arm. The action stopped her completely in the position staring at me in shock. My hair fell in front of my face I stared at her darkly while smiling evilly.

"awwwwh fuck Rose is letting darkness take over her," I heard Li say ,but I didn't pay attention to the rest for I focused my attention back at the shocked person I am holding by the ankle.

"I'm so disappointed. I thought you would have been a better opponent." I sighed as I shook my head again. "Ahh well" I said as I spun around fast letting go of Skeletons midway as I made a hard stop. I smirked as I saw her body slam against the wall making a dent with her in it. I still didn't feel satisfied so I quickly changed into my water element sending tons and tons of cold water to the dent. Since I didn't have wings in my water element I started to fall when I finished. I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet as I continued to stare at the dent waiting. The room was quiet as I felt everyone watching also.

"Damn Rose beat her in just a matter of minutes," Sol murmured as she stared at the dent with fascination as well as everyone else, except for Li who just looked at me with worry. She worries too much about me.

"What you expect she is the queen for a reason," Vasilisa snorted as she told everyone. I ignored the rest of the comments as I continued to stare at the dent high up in the wall.

"Come on , Skeletons! I know you won't give up that easily!" I mumbled as I continued to stare. If she was seriously my shadowpart she would get more pissed and want to take revenge. But nothing happened. I stared at the wall in shock. Wow she really gave up. I sighed as I changed back to my original form with my leather pants and everything. I turned around facing everyone as they stared at me then the wall then back at me in shock. I walked back to them, but I was stopped short when I heard a loud scream making the room shake. I smirked in triumph as I heard the scream get closer to me. I turned and moved to the side as I saw her land in the spot where I was at. She turned to me glaring dangerously and breathing hard. I couldn't help, but laugh. "Damn you look like shit! But don't worry Skels I will gladly give you a makeover." I smirked as I changed into my fire element. When my transformation finished I looked at Skeleton again and walked around her. "And here I thought you gave up,"

Skeleton spit at me as she continued to glare at me.

"Bitch, I will never give up. YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF MORE," She yelled as the room shook more. I watched as I saw thousands of steel shards form around her as she pointed them towards them me. I looked at her and smiled as I made my twin fire appear on my hands. This time I lit my whole body on fire I continued to smirk at her.

"You do know fire can melt steel, right?" I sighed as I shook my head back and forth while mumbling how disappointed I am.

"Rose, You must know that my steel is special. Nothing can melt it! I mean nothing!" Skeletons said glaring at me. I looked at her serious face and shrugged smirking evilly at her.

"I beg to differ," I mumbled as I made a slash with my fire swords in the air. The fire from the sword zoomed towards the shards of steel in the air. I smirked as I saw the shards of steel still there in the air. The fire only weakened them a little as you see that they melted some.

"I told you, Slut." Skeletons said in a triumphant smile. "Your fire doesn't affect my steel. Just because they say you are queen doesn't mean that you're all powerful. To me you're just a weak little girl,"

"And to me your just bones formed into a body that should go back to the grave." I shrugged as I smirked at her. We stared at each other. Analyzing. Thinking. Studying on who will make the first move and how will we beat them to stop..humm something like that.

"You think you are soooo baddd don't you?" Skeletons coldly said to me as we circled not taking our eyes off of each other. Skels walked to the left as I walked to the right. I looked at her confused.

"What you mean?" I mocked chuckling at myself. "I know I am bad enough to kick your ass,"

"Rose…Rose…Rose… Don't you know I know something that can crush you down forever. As your shadowpart I know everything about you and your life. Even the four words you hate so much," I stopped staring at her in shock. Skeletons smirk got wider as she moved closer to me. "The four little words that you cried so much for because HE said them." She taunted as she moved around me. How could she know that? Can the shadowparts go to earth to see their earthparts? I admit I was caught off guard.

"Even though you have him already and he is with you, you are still afraid of the words. What were they…." Skels hummed as she pretended to think hard. "Oh yeah, LOVE FADES MINE HAS. Right after he said those words you ran away. You left because you knew he didn't love you, but you got your powers didn't. Oh hurray for you, but he still didn't love you." Skeleton laughed as she kept taunting me. My anger grew more and more as I looked down at my feet. My hair covering my face.

"Tell Rosie to stop," I heard Li say. "If she doesn't stop….I don't know if Rose will stop herself from killing her,"

"Rosie! Stop Now!" I heard Andre and Adalia yell at the same time. I felt the wind from Skeletons sharp turn to them hit my face. I continued to look down at my feet as I tried to calm myself down. Li is right if she keeps going. If she keeps up with this.. with all this darkness that is already in me… Who knows what I might do?

"Why should I? It's her own fault that all that happened. I mean look at her. She knows it's true," I looked up to see Skeletons looking at me with a smirk of triumph. I looked back down trying to calm myself I was to rip her face off so bad , right now. "Right, Rose! On top of all that you left for your own selfish reasons leaving poor little Lissa unprotected."

"She had Dimitri!" Li yelled in anger at Skels ,but she ignored her. Skeleton walked in a circle around me.

"How would poor Rose live with herself if they both had died…or worse turned to Strigoi…hmmmmm?" Skels chuckled as she continued to walk next to me. I felt my anger rising more. I am struggling to keep my cool.

"Rose don't listen to her. You know Lissa was perfectly safe and Dimitri loved and will always love you," Li yelled.

"Shut up you wannabe!" Skeletons hissed as she looked at Li. "You made more and more mistakes than Rose! OOhh like not telling Rose that Jake is coming to get her. And using compulsion on your best friend to forget your mistake. And leaving Nick alone as you went into your own let him get taken by the Strigoi, didn't you?"

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WENT AFTER HIM TO SAVE HIM!" Li yelled back I looked up to see tears streaming down her face as she remembers the memories that she tried so hard to lock away. Skeletons is going to far.

"Ah and your biggest mistake…is that you ever fell in love with Jake. Just because you were bonded didn't mean that you had to fall in love with him." Li's eyes grew wider as her tears streamed continuously down. "He despised you at first! He regretted saving you!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE LOVED ME! HE NEVER REGRETTED IT! NOT TRUE" Li sobbed shaking her head back and forth. She never told me this. I glared dangerously at the smirking girl that made my sister cry. Why isn't anyone saying anything.

I looked at everyone else to see them glaring dangerously at Skeletons. Wanting to do something ,but then I remembered that they said Li and I are the only ones that can do it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard laughter.

"HAHAHAAHA…YOU'RE ACTUALLY CRYING! HAHAHA WHAT KIND OF RULER IS THAT? HAHAHAHA" Skeletons laughed really hard. Then as if she got serious again. Her angry eyes stared at me in anger. "you earthlings are weak! You make us shadowparts look bad. Especially that weak earthling LISSA! She will always make us look bad! She should just ..DIIIEEE" Skeletons hissed. I heard her words echo in my head. My anger rising more. That bitch wants Lissa to die!

I immediately snapped my head up as I made a circle of fire around us. No one in. NO one out. Just us!

"You never should have said those words!" I said darkly as I felt more darkness come into me as I got more angry. "You should have just kept that fucking mouth shut, whore!"

Skeletons looked at me and smirked as she challenged me with her eyes. I glared stronger at her as we stared at each other. The fire around us got hotter.

"You think I am afraid of a little fire? Please, The only one who is deathly scared of fire is him!" Skeletons said pointing at the now shivering Chris in the corner. He kept mumbling something about going into his happy place. Dimitri and Nick did a face palm as they mumbled something about being unmanly when it comes to fire.

I turned back to Skeletons and shrugged. I tightened my hands on the swords as I lit myself on fire again. I looked at Skeletons who just looked bored and I smirked.

"Just remember! Now! The Fire is my domain!" I said as I made myself blend in the fire. In the fire I made fire replicas of me surround Skeletons. She looked around in the fire frantically shooting steel shards everywhere. I laughed as I made more replicas and I made them laugh to.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! HUH! YOU FUCKING HIDE?" Skeletons yelled at the top of her lungs. "I NEVER PICTURED YOU AS A HIDER," I saw the smirk form on her lips. I made all the replicas disappear as I stepped out of the fire to her.

"Fine! Let's dance," I said smirking as I charged towards her. My fire swords clashed into her steel swords so hard that the force knocked us both back. My back landed with a thud against the wall on the outside of the fire ring. I got up again and looked Skeletons getting up from the inside of the fire ring. I extended my wings of fire as I lifted in the air above the fire circle I point my sword down as I dived towards the Skeleton looking for me. Before I could even hit her Skeletons looked up and blocked me with her sword. After the clash of the swords I used my wings to give me a boost is I did a backward flip in the air landing gracefully in front of her. I looked at her as she stared at me in shock. I got her now.

Skeleton charged for me as I changed into my earth element. I made a tree appear in front of me so fast that Skeletons ran into face on causing her to fall on the floor on her back. I couldn't help but laugh at her as I lowered the tree back to the ground.

"YO GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" I heard Chris yell. I and everyone else laughed really hard. I doubled over from all the pain from laughing ,but I just can't seem to stop. Her face right now it is so funny. It is like a mixture between anger and embarrassed.

"OOohhh YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" Skels shrieked as she lunged for me ,but just as before I made a huge oak tree lift in front of me. Skeletons groaned as she ran into the tree and fell on her back again. The room roared with laughter as I put the tree down to disappear.

"Didn't we tell you to watch out for trees?" I teased as I put my hands on my hips. Skeletons got up to her feet and glared at me dangerously. She groaned and rubbed her head. "Headache?"

Skeletons let her hand drop as she continued to glare at me furiously. Damn if only I could do that eyebrow thing I would do it now.

"You just pissed me off more! Now I'm getting serious!" She hissed at me as I saw her arms turn into steel chainsaws. The chains made a loud noise as they started. I looked at her curiously. Where the hell did that come from?

"Oh so you let me beat the crap out of you for fun?" Skeletons scowled at my retort. Then she charged at me. I immediately put a tree in front of me ,but she cut it in half with her chainsaw hands. I looked at her standing triumphantly on the trunk of the tree she cut. I couldn't help ,but smile. "Now this is getting interesting."

* * *

Li's Pov

We all watched in awe as Rose summed a forest of green in the middle of the big room. We can hear the chainsaw sounds and falling trees to where Skeletons goes through. We also can hear Rose's laugh echoing throughout the whole room as she summed up more trees and vines.

"Where is she?" Mia whispered as she stared ahead. I scanned the forest in search for here, but all I can see is a pissed off Skeletons bringing down trees. Then I saw a shadow jump from tree to tree in a flash. Is that a Monkey?

"That's her," Andre stated as he pointed to the shadow that is currently at the top of the tree looking down at Skeletons. The shadow is shaking with laughter. That is Rose ,but she sounds so evil.

"She is letting the darkness get to her," I mumbled as continued to stare at the laughing shadow.

"What you mean? She is not connected to Lissa anymore…is she?" Vasilisa asked Andre in confusion as she remained staring at the scene ahead. This time Rose is using her wings of light to blind Skeletons as she flew over her. Skeletons put her hand over her eyes trying to shade the bright light ,but Rose took the chance to make a cage of strong branches over her trapping her in place. Skeletons cursed and yelled as she tried to break her way out with the chainsaw. Rose dropped down gracefully in front of her laughing her ass off while she made the forest disappear except for the trap she did for Skeletons.

"I'm afraid not. It seems that Rose is taking the darkness from here." Nick answered. I turned to look at him bewildered. Then I looked at Andre who just sighed and shook his head. I can tell he is worried about Rose's sanity as he continued to stare at her.

"Wha—What you mean?" I stuttered as I was scared for the reply.

"In Shadowland everything and everywhere is surrounded by darkness. The darkness that Rose takes from Lissa is just like it ,but stronger and more evil. There are only two people who can take the darkness here." Andre explained as he looked at me directly in the eyes. His green eyes boring into me as if he is trying to make me understand. I felt my face get warmer as we continued to stare at each other. Damn It , Li! This is not the time to be blushing about some hot dude.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously while I tried to hide the fact that I might be having a crush on him.

"They are Rose and Noah. Noah has always taken as much darkness from this land as he could. To keep Shadowland balanced between good and evil , but it seems that Rose is accidently taking it in unconsciously without even knowing at all."

"What happens if she takes too much?"

" Her sanity can become weakened and destroyed with evil." I froze as I heard Andre say those words. Her sanity? Rose's sanity is in danger…

I looked back to see that Rose already let Skeletons go from the trap and now they are staring each other down.

"Rose…" I whispered as I looked at her dark face. Rose is now in her shadow element and she is now holding her two stakes on either side while Skeletons is holding twin samurai swords on each hand. They were both breathing hard and they were both tired from all the power they had used today.

"That's Black Rosie for ya," Sol said out of nowhere as she slapped my back. "She will never give up no matter what. That is why she lasted so long in the fight with Rose. Black Rosie isn't one to back down from a fight no matter the situation even if she knows she is going to lose. She will still keep going."

I looked at Sol in shocked. Didn't she have ADHD?

"O well! I want a dog with a tutu on!" Sol exclaimed as she moved to Chris and Dimitri scolding at them for eating popcorn at a time like this. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rose. I stared at her worriedly as I say Skeletons lung towards her.

Rose move gracefully out of the way then took something out of her boot throwing them at Skeletons. Skeletons dodged whatever she threw and sent steel shards her way. I looked in shock as I saw Rose use her shadow wings to cover herself as a shield. The shards hit against the wings and then fell to the ground.

They need to stop. They are both getting tired and weak. I can't. For some reason I can't move from my spot. I feel like I am glued here. I only started to feel this when Skeletons reminded me of Jake.  
Skeletons was right when she said he hated me at first. After all, I was just another girl to him while he had so many girlfriends.

I feel my chest tightened as I think more about him. I loved him. I still do. I always will ,but I lost him. Skeletons was right I did make a mistake. I finally gave my heart to someone , but I had it destroyed and shattered so many times. Enough to lock my heart from anyone who wants to get in. Don't get me wrong I do get crushes and what not. But I never really really been in love with someone. Someday I will tell Rose about what happened between Jake and I. Someday….

If I am ready to let the heartache come again. It was painful enough to just hear simple words from Skeletons mouth. What will I do when I actually tell Rose? What will I do when I see Jake?

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I looked back up to Rose and Skeletons to see them charging head on towards each other doing a battle cry. Everyone was staring worriedly at the now tired girls. They are too damn stubborn to give up. They were almost about to clash when we heard a loud voice.

"STOP!" Everyone turned to the masculine voice that yelled into the whole room. I stared in confusion as I saw two guys standing at the door. One had short red curly hair and freckles while the other had black or dark brown hair and green eyes. I can't really tell from where I am at.

Rose and Skeletons stopped in their tracks as they stared at the two men wide eyed. Rose knows them?

Skeletons blacked out from exhaustion making Adalia run to her in worry. Everyone stared wide eyed at Rose who is still up. We all can tell how exhausted she is ,but for some reason she is not letting it get to her. She is just staring at the men in shock.

* * *

Rpov (back to Rose's point of view)

I am so tired. Everything hurts. I don't feel any more energy, but why am I still up?

I know it is because I am seeing them here..

One minute Skeletons and I are about to give each other our finally blow. Then the next minute I am standing in shock staring at them. Well, I knew I would see them here. I just didn't expect to see them, well here here. If that made sense.

I heard a gasp snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked to see Adalia holding a past out Skeletons in her hands. I feel like I am going to pass out soon ,but something is still keeping me up.

I continued to stare at the guys at the door. My vision is fading as I started to stagger to keep up. I feel the fatigue get to me as I whispered one thing.

"Mason." Then I blacked out in exhaustion.

* * *

_So i kept my head up _

_for as long as i can _

_i can't give up_

_i can't give in _

_for she is the one_

_ who hurt my friends_

_who knew that she was me_

_except this me is another person you see_

_i almost got her ,but _

_the old memory came to see me..._

_and we both blacked out..._

* * *

**So what you Think?**

**sorry it took so long lol it was so hard to write the fight scene... plz tell me what you think of it btw lol**

**Well i am pretty sure you guys already guess who is the other guy with Mason,,,,if not, YOu shall see in the next chapter lol **

**what will Rose do? **

**What is Mason there?**

**What happened to Noah?**

**And why didn't Chris and DImitri share their popcorn?**

**Stay tuned for next Chapter**

**Review plz :D**


	9. memory and goodbyes

**Hey guys lol I am so glad you liked my last chappy lol It made me happy to know that even with all my doubts I have awesome and great reviewers like yall lol luv yall lol**

* * *

_Rpov_

_ I felt cold and at piece in the darkness. I never wanted to leave. The numb feeling felt almost comforting. It felt like I was dying. Am I dying?_

_ "ROSE! ROSE! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!"I heard a familiar voice crying my name. His sweet voice echoed through the darkness that I am trapped in. I felt my whole body shaking by someone's hands and water on my cheeks from tears. _

_ "ROSE! PLEASE WAKE UP! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU!" I heard a girl wail. Li… _

_ I needed to make my way to them. To my family. With all the power I can. I pushed myself to open my eyes ,but once I opened I wanted to close them again. _

_ Noah and Li are looking down at me with tears coming down their eyes. Their eyes widened as I coughed out. I felt the water come out of my lungs as I coughed it out. _

_ "Fuck! Remind me to never I mean never to never do anything that has to do with water without me being in my water element." I coughed again agitated now as I sat up. Noah and Li kneeled on either side of me. Both patting me on the back until I was done with my coughing fit. _

_ "Damn Rose! Don't you ever scare me like that! Ever!" Noah scolded as I mumbled my sorry. Li looked at the both of us and laughed. _

_ "You act like you were her mother!" Li exclaimed laughing._

_ "No I don't! I am just worried about my sister! Anyways you know you were worried to Dragon Breath!" Noah retorted standing up as he glared at Li. _

_ "I told you to stop calling me that! I HATE IT!" Li yelled as she stood up to. She and Noah glared dangerously at each other. _

_ "I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT BECAUSE I AM OLDER," Noah yelled as his fist glowed yellow. I sighed and shook my head in annoyance. _

_ "ONLY BY 10 MINUTES, FIREFLY" Li yelled back at his face. Noah glared more as he looked at her. Li is going to get it now. I felt my head pound more and more as I rubbed it. They are starting to piss me off. _

_ "I TOLD YOU AND ROSE TO NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Noah yelled. I looked up to see the garden hose turn on and sprayed Li all over hitting me also. Noah looked at me in shock as I got up and stood next to Li. Both of us glaring dangerously at him. _

_ "You wet mee!" I hissed dangerously as I changed into my water element. Li quickly changed into her fire. Noah quickly composed his face as he challenged us with his eyes. _

_ "You were in the way, Rosemarie!" He did not just call me that. He knows how much I hate that name. _

_ "Oohhhh you gonna get it now, Firefly!" Li cooed as she laughed. I stepped closer to Noah glaring more. _

_ "Noah." I said in a sweet voice as I smiled evilly. "What did I tell you about calling me that? You know I hate that name that mom gave me!" _

_ "Whatever! I don't feel like fight with you GIRLS," Naoh tsked as he turned to go back inside the house. Li hip bumped me playfully as she held up a ball of fire towards him. I chuckled as I turned into my ice element making two snowballs appear in the air. _

_ "1" Li started the count down._

_ "2" I said feeling more excited as I looked at the back of Noah's head still walking. He was just a few feet away from us._

_ "3" we said at the same time as we threw the balls at him. Nick grunted as the fire hit him first burning his shirt. Then he yelped in pain as the ice hit the same spot extinguishing the fire. _

_ "So cousin Noah? What was that you said about not fighting girls.." Li said as me and her bursted out laughing at my brother. He is so mad at us. His whole body is glowing. _

_ "Hey Firefly calm down!" I said seriously as I stared at him. Then I snorted. "You don't want to light the whole world." Li and I had to lean on each other because we were laughing so hard. I closed my eyes and held on to my stomach as I continued to laugh. _

_ As Li and I laughed I felt myself being lifted in the air and flipped upside down. Li and I opened our eyes to see that Noah used his powers to lift up about 20 feet in the air above the pool upside down. His arms are glowing yellow as our feet are too. _

_ "NOAH! PUT US DOWN NOWW!" Li yelled as I glared at him. Noah just laughed as he lifted us up higher. _

_ "Noah! I swear if you don't put us down…" I hissed. Noah raised his eyebrows as he looked at me. _

_ "You'll what, Rose?" _

_ "I'll call MOM!" I said triumphantly as I saw him paled. Then he composed his face back. _

_ "Mom doesn't give a shit about us anymore! So I don't care! Anyways we are 15 years old…what's she going to do..Spank me?" I scowled at my brother as I remembered that he hated our mom as much as I did. I was mostly pissed at the situation I was in. His power won't let me change my element or even use my powers as I am up here. _

_ "Noah!" I warned threatening him with my eyes. _

_ "awww man all this power using is making me tired.. I sure hope I don't drop you guys in the pool. That would be so horrible." He said innocently at us as he smiled mischievously. _

_ "I swear Noah! If you drop us I will beat you so bad that your girlfriend would rather fuck a rock that you!" Li hissed as she glared at him. I moved my head to the side to look at Li, giving her a questioning look. She just shrugged and continued to glare at Noah. _

_ "What's your problem! It's only a little bit of water!" Noah scoffed as he crossed his arms at us. _

_ "She has a date with Jake"_

_ "More she has to stalk Jake" Noah mumbled ,but Li heard him loud and clear. _

_ "IT'S NOT STALKING! HE KNOWS I AM THERE" Li yelled defending herself. I can tell she is trying to hide her blush from him. _

_ "Ooookayyy whatever you say dragonbreath!" Noah rolled his eyes as he walked to the house. _

_ "NOAH WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" I screamed. _

_ "Inside…. I am tired" _

_ "YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE US UP HERE!" Li yelled in frustration. I swear I am going to kick my own brother's ass when I get down. _

_ "I will put you guys down, If…." Oh no_

_ "If what!" I hissed. _

_ "If you admit I am stronger than you and you will do all my chores and cover me when I sneak out." _

_ "OH HELL NO!" Li and I yelled at the same time our fury getting higher. _

_ "ohh well I guess I will go inside and leave you guys out here during the whole night. With ghosts and dead bodies…and did you know a serial killer escaped from jail yesterday?" Noah sighed dramatically as he walked to the house. _

_ "WE AREN'T SCARED. WE CAN KICK HIS AND ANYTHING THAT COMES ASS" Li yelled confidently. I just yelled yup as I glared at Noah. _

_ "Your right , but what would Jake think when you don't show up for you DATE!" Noah said putting fake quotations in the air for the word date. "Oh and Rose what would Lissa and Andre think if you ditched movie night!"_

_ He's right they would be so upset. Especially Lissa and we all know I can't handle a crying Lissa. I glared at Noah's smirking face and made up my mind on what to do. I feel so weak depending on other people ,but I have no choice._

_ "NICK!" Li and I yelled. We both thought of the same thing. We heard crashes then Nick came running outside with only jeans on. I am not going to lie , I was checking him out. I mean he has a great body. I mean wow. _

_ "You called my dearest Rose!" Nick said flirting with me. I blushed as I tried to look away. _

_ "NICK STOP BEING STUPID AND HELP US," Li yelled as she hit me with her arm. I glared at her in return as she glared back. _

_ "ahahaha what is the little mind reader going to do? Control me?" Noah roared with laughter. Nick just looked at him and smiled reaching out touching his head making Noah fall to the ground. The impact was so sudden that Noah let go of us and we were falling towards the pool. I was about to a few feet away from the water when something hard and muscular caught me._

_ Our bodies hit the ground hard and I felt the most pain because he was on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Nick smiling at me Ii looked at him and smiled back. _

_ "Thanks." I breathed. "Nice catch!"_

_ "No problem!" Nick said smiling his 3000 watt smile. He was still onto of me. _

_ "What about Li?" Nick froze and moved to site next to me. I sat up and froze when I heard a big splash. _

_ "What did you do!" I said in horror as I stared wide eyed and the frantic Nick. _

_ "I don't know. I didn't mean to." Nick yelped as he stared in the pool franticly. I looked at the pool and laughed as I saw the pool water boil from Li's anger. _

_ "You better run!" I stated as I saw water rising as steam at a fast rate._

_ "Yo you your right," Nick stuttered as he ran into the house."DON'T TELL HER WHERE I AM AT ROSE!"_

_ "K, I PROMISE!" I yelled back at him. I heard Nick yell his thanks before he ran inside. _

_ The water in the pool flew up like a geyser. Hot water fell everywhere on the side where I was at. I groaned as I wiped my eyes. The water was really hot and you can still hear the water dripping softly down. Li walked up the pool stairs like if she was on a mission. She saw me stilling on the grass and glared at me. _

_ "Where is he?" She hissed at me. I simply pointed towards the house and laughed as I saw her stalk towards the door burning the grass she stepped on. _

_ "YOUR STEP-MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR RUINING HER YARD!" I yelled as I got up. _

_ "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Li yelled back as she made her way inside the house. I sighed and shook my head. I made my way to Noah who is now sleeping peacefully on the floor because of Nick. I sat down next to him chuckling as I ran my hand through his hair. _

_ "WAKE UP!" I yelled next to his ear. Noah shot up from the grass with his eyes wide. He looked at me then sighed. _

_ "Damn Rose! Now my head hurts!" He complained as he sat up next to me. I let my head rest on his shoulder like I always did when we were kids._

_ "Don't complain." I scolded. Noah chuckled then he went all serious. _

_ "Rose, do ever get the feeling that is going to end?" I sat up and looked at him in the eyes. I knew what he was talking about. I had the same feeling to._

_ "What you mean?" I asked stupidily. _

_ "I don't know! I just have a feeling that something is going to change really badly. That we are not ever going to be the same after it." Noah sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. _

_ "Yeah." I sighed in defeat. "I do have that feeling. I feel like I am going to lose someone important to me."_

_ "Me to," Noah murmured as he pulled me into a hug. I dug my face in his chest I let my tears fall. _

_ "Noah, I don't want to lose anyone. I don't want to feel like I am going to be alone. I don't want to be alone." _

_ "Hey! Hey! No one is going to leave you alone. You will never be by yourself. No matter what!" Noah pulled me at arm's length and stared into my eyes "We have each other and those idiots we call our family and friends."_

_ "But this feeling…." Noah sighed in defeat as he looked down. _

_ "I never should have brought it up," He whispered. Then he looked at me in the eyes again. "We just have to forget about it now and enjoy our lives how it is," Noah smiled encouragingly at me. _

_ "Yeah! Your right! But promise me something," I murmured. _

_ "Yeah!" _

_ "Promise..you'll never leave me alone!" I know it seems childish and weak for me to say this ,but he is my twin brother. I love him. I never want to lose him or anyone ever again. _

_ "I promise, You will never be alone again!" Noah whispered. "I am your brother! I will always be there. Especially when I have to keep Nick in line haha, Man I swear if he keeps flirting with you the way he does. I am going to kill him soon. I don't even care if he is my best friend and Li's step brother"_

_ "You shouldn't do that! I can take care of that myself!" I chuckled. " I can handle guys!"_

_ "Whoa! GUYS! Rose, who else is going after you? I swear if it is Andre ima…" He started to threaten._

_ "Calm down! Calm down! Andre isn't like that! He is like a brother to me! Anyways you don't always need to be over protective," I scolded. "It's not my fault I am so sexy!"_

_ "Yeah, Right!" Noah snorted. I turned to him glaring. _

_ "What is that supposed to mean!" I hissed dangerously at him. _

_ "I mean look at you! You're a pig when you eat! You have big feet! And you have a big B.O. smell!" Noah pointed out not even scared of me. I glared at him dangerously as I changed into my shadow element. His eyes widened as he knew that I am serious this time. _

_ "Oh Shit!" Noah shrieked as he got up and ran away from me. _

_ "COME BACK HERE! YOU FUCKING FIREFLY!" I yelled as I chased after him…_

_ The whole time I was thinking about his promise.._

_ I won't be alone..He would never leave me.._

* * *

Was that a dream or a memory? I felt so familiar. I know once I blacked out I went through it. Now I slowly open my eyes to see everyone's face hovering over mine.

"She's ok!" Andre said as he and everyone sighed in relief. I sat up feeling a little tired still. I can see all my protectors face. Li, Mason, and Adrian. When Mason saw me looking at him he grinned wide.

"So you finally came huh , Rose!" He clicked his tongue as he looked at me. I just shrugged and held out my hand for him to help me up. Once I got up I hugged him. "I missed you," Mason whispered in my ear.

I smiled as I pulled away. Then I looked at Adrian's shadowpart. His face looks the same, but he looks like he is scared of me. I studied him as he moved closer to Dimitri for protection. I gave a questioning look to Mason who just shrugged in return.

"He has problems…" Rosie said as she moved next to me. I turned to look at her. I sighed in relief to know that Skeletons is gone for the time being. "I am soo sorry, Rose!"

"Don't worry about it. It's done," I said with a smile. I felt happy to know I didn't hurt Rosie that bad. She looks fine. All she had was a few bruises, but they look like they were healing fast. "I am just glad I didn't hurt you that bad,"

Rosie's smile got wider as she giggled. She is like a little kid sometimes. I then heard a throat clear as I looked to see two shadows standing there looking at us.

"Yes?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"Your transportation cars and bikes are ready my queen" One of the shadows said as they both bowed their head in respect to me.

"Thank You, That'll be all," I watched as they disappeared through the doors before I turned to everyone. I sighed as I looked down.

"What's wrong, Flower?" Andre asked. I don't know yet if I should tell him about the Memory I had. I know now it's not a dream. Could it be that I am starting to remember my brother.

"Oh nothing. It's just Mason just got here and I barely talked to him. And I don't want to leave you Andre,"

"Flower, I will always be here. Whenever you need me just send a shadow to fetch me and I will come." Andre chuckled and ruffled my hair. I huffed in annoyance as I moved his hand. Then I couldn't help ,but smile as I hugged him.

"I will find a way for you to see Lissa again. I promise," I mumbled into his chest. I felt his body shake as he chuckled.

"I know you will. You are not the type to give up easily." I pulled away and looked at him. We both smiled sadly at each other. "Be safe out there Rose!"

I nodded then I looked at Adrian and Mason.

"Rose, we will meet again. I know it," Mason said with his award winning smile. I knew when he said that it is true. I hugged him and a very reluctant Adrian goodbye.

"Come on , guys! I wanna go home! You know how long it's been since I had a chocolate donut!" I yelled as I motioned for all the protectors and Li to follow me as I walked to the door that leads to the garage.

"Rose!" I turned my head to see Li run next to me. "Did something happen while you were out?"

"No why?"

"I don't know you just seem different. Like you seem more determined than anything to go home."

"I just want to go home! Our home!" I sighed. I don't know if I should tell her yet.

Noah I remember your promise now! That promise from so long ago and now I am going to make sure you come back to that promise no matter what. Because even though you broke it. I know now that tried.

Even though I am starting to get my memory back. I still wonder. What happened to him , Li, and I. It seems everything started and ended in Here. In Shadowland.

* * *

_IN shadowland _

_is where it started _

_is where it ended_

_IN shadowland_

_is where i will find you_

_Is where i will see you _

_In shadowland _

_Is where we will go through_

_to find our way to you _

_to find our way through_

_IN Shadowland_

_is where i am at_

_but not alone or a afriad_

_just determined to get back_

* * *

**So what you think! i thought the memory Rose had with Noah and her family was funny lol **

**PLz review lol i wanna know what you think hahahaha i sound like a psycho hahahaha ignore my dumbness lol it's early haha**


	10. Ghosts

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank all my amazing viewers for being with my story every step of the way lol you guys are so awesome…I am so glad to be writing and for people to actually like on what I have put my feelings and imagination to lol :D i am soooo sorry for the long wait everyone... :( i hope this awsome chappy makes up for it..**

* * *

Rpov

How the hell did I end up in this situation? I sighed as I brought my hand to my forehead rubbing it with frustration. I can't believe I was stuck in this SUV sitting between two worst people ever.

"Hey Rose you know if you get tired you can just rest your head on my lap!" Dimitri whispered seductively in my ear. I tried to scoot away, but I bumped into Chris. Chris looked down at me and smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I glared at him as his smile got wider.

"I know Rose! You wouldn't want to be near that motorcycle junkie," Chris said as he pulled me closer. I can't kill them. I can't kill them. I kept repeating the same words in my head over and over again as I clenched my teeth.

"Who you calling motorcycle junkie? You ice freak!" Dimitri retorted as he rolled his eyes at him. Chris immediately let go of me..Thank god….but I don't want to be in the middle of their petty fight.

"At least I am cool unlike you who just make guns magically appear..Your not a fucking Fairy, Man!"

"WHO YOU CALLING FAIRY!" I'm starting to get a headache.

"YOU APPARENTLY…I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU SPARKLE UNDER THE RED MOON. YOUR ALWAYS IN THE SHADOWS ANYWAYS!" Chris glared at Dimitri as he yelled back. And might I say that they are indeed yelling in my ears.

"LADIES! LADIES! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Li yelled at them from the seat in front of us. Li is sitting in the middle of Rosie and Adalia. While Nick is driving with Sol in the passenger seat. Vasilissa and Mia are in another SUV behind us as look outs.

"Why don't you Fire Brain!" Chris and Dimitri yelled back at the same time. Then realizing their mistake they instantly cowered under her glare.

"What did you just call me!" Li hissed menacingly as she glared at them in the eyes. I felt Chris and Dimitri both shaking in fear next to me.

"uhhhhhh…..we said you were ….a….fire….," Chris started as he looked at Dimitri pleading for help. I rolled my eyes at them for being so dumb about this.

"YESS!" Li hissed daring them to finish.

"We….….yyyou… ….a…fire…" Dimitri stuttered scared for not knowing what to say. Li raised an eyebrow at them making them stiffen in fear.

"OH MY GOD! LI THEY JUST SAID THAT YOU LOOK LIKE A FIRE GODDESS!" I yelled in annoyance shocking them. Li instantly cooled down as she smiled at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yes!" Li happily turned around and resumed talking to Rosie and Adalia.

"You guys owe me one!" I breathed as I rubbed my head. Dimitri and Chris nodded their agreements then went to go stare out the window.

"Hey Nick I got a question?" Nick looked through the mirror as he looked at Li confused.

"Yes?"

"How the hell is it possible for you to have a SUV, cars, and motorcycles here?" I looked ahead at Nick because I was kinda curious about that also.

"Well you see down here in shadowland we use the darkness as our fuel instead of gas. We also have radio." Nick explained.

"But wait. How can this thing suck in the darkness?" I asked curiously.

"We really don't know. We just know that Andre deals with the cars and everything that would use the darkness down here," Dimitri sighed as he looked at me. I smiled weakly at him and nodded my head.

"but Andre told me that this land has so much darkness in it ,but the only people that can take it in is Rose and Noah," Li exclaimed. I looked at her curiously when he told her that?

"True, but Andre also found a way to make things to use the darkness as power. Even if we have all these things to suck in the darkness. We will always have the big amount of darkness in this land as people and Strigoi continue to die and end up here." Dimitri explained again. We all stared at him in shock, well everyone except Nick who just kept driving.

"Whoa! When did you get so smart," I teased as I punched his arm lightly. Dimitri smiled back at me and rubbed his arm.

"I''ve been smart it's not my fault you don't notice it," he pouted at me. I stared as his lips in awe. I couldn't help ,but think about how hot he looks when he pouts. I unconsciously leaned forward towards him. Dimitri eyes never left mine as he leaned also.

"OH MY GOD!" Sol yelled making everyone jump. Dimitri looked forward towards Sol as I jumped back sitting up straight.

"What's wrong Sol?" Rosie asked as she looked her confused.

"I just realized there is no such thing as a dog with a tutu," Sol whispered as she looked at her hands. Everyone in the car groaned in frustration.

"Ugh why did we have to get stuck in the same car as this idiot," Adalia groaned.

"Would you rather be in the same car with Vasilisa and Mia," Rosie inquired. I saw Adalia shiver in her seat as she mumbled her no shakily.

We continued to the journey in silence. I stared out the window seeing the red moon is still up and the sky still the same color. Everything we passed was dead and barren. There would be rocky mountains occasionally but there was no life in them. I sighed as I looked down. I wonder what Dimitri , Lissa, and everyone were doing now. I remember everything all the fun things we did together. All of Dimitri's and I's stolen kisses. The day at the cabin. The attack. Russia. Even when he told me those words. I even remember the look of awe he gave me when he saw me fighting with Li. When he walked out of the house pissed off because of what I said. Our Last Goodbye before I came here. His touch. His smile. His laughs. His lips. I felt my chest tighten as I played with my hands refusing to look up.

"I think we need to listen to music because I am so flipping bored," Sol groaned as she flipped through the radio. I felt my heart clench as I heard the one song I would never want to hear while I am thinking about everyone.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_who gives a shit_

_behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it_

_And I remember, all those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_[Chorus:]_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

Once the song finished I felt silent tears go down my face. I really miss him. I let my hair fall in front of my face not wanting Shadow Dimitri or Chris to see me. I heard Rose, Adalia, Li, and Sol sing along to the next song. Then I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders bring me closer to a muscular body. I immediately knew who it was by the smell of the aftershave and leather. I buried my head in his chest as I continued to cry silently. I know it seems weak and unlike me, but I am just a girl. I went through so much. I miss my family and my Dimitri. Once I was done I look up to see Shadow Dimitri look at me with concern and care in his eyes.

"It's ok!" He whispered as he wiped my tears with his thumb. He smiled weakly at me as I looked down. "Hey," He put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him in the eyes. His red eyes. "He misses you to ,Roza."

"How you know?" Dimitri gave me the 'are you stupid' look.

"Remember dumbass. I am his shadowpart. I feel what he feels. I know what he thinks. I pretty much know anything about him." I smiled weakly at him and sniffed punching him lightly in the side.

"Idiot! …Thanks, Dimitri," Dimitri let me go pinching my cheeks.

"Don't call me Dimitri, Please. Just call me Dimka. I like it better that way for necessary purposes if you know what I mean," He said wiggling his eyebrows. I punched him in the side really hard once I got what he meant.

"You really know how to ruin a moment,"

"So you admit we had a moment," I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah ,but don't go getting a big head. I am still not into you," I scolded.

"But don't deny you feel a connection to me. I probably make you horny on a daily basis." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help ,but shiver under his hot breath. I guess the cocky dumbass Shadow Dimitri is back. I just sighed and rubbed my head as he just chuckled sitting back.

" CAN YOU HEAR ME CALL! …YOUR SELLING OUT…..BUT I HAVE NEVER!" Li yelled discordantly as her and Sol sang along to the song by the Latency.

"I AM TIRED OF INTEREST I AM TIRED OF FEELING I AM TIRED OF YOU. YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS . YOU WANT TO BE THROUGH!" Chris sang along as Sol turned up the radio. The SUV vibrated to the beat as they danced. I couldn't help ,but laugh as they danced. Dimitri refused to join in saying that it was childish.

"Aww come on man loosen up." Chris exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air. I laughed at his stupidity.

"No you look like a dumbass. What the hell you doing," Dimitri hissed as he glared at Chris.

"Dancing. What does it look like?" Chris countered as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked forward to see the 'serious' Nick laughing and singing to. Wow who knew he could be fun.

"You look like a chicken who just got his head cut off,"

"What the hell! You calling me a chicken, Fairyman?" Chris glared at Dimitri who just glared back at him.

"Both of you guys stop it. I am tired of your fighting for today," I said. "Dimitri, Chris is right just let loose."

"I will if you will" Dimitri remarked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes again for like the third time today. Man no matter what the situation is ..this guy will not give up.

I was about to say a retort when the car screeched into a stop. I felt myself slam my head on something warm. I looked up to see Chris put his arm in the way for I won't slam my head into the front seat.

"Nick. What the Hell!" Rosie yelled as she sat back to her seat rubbing her head. "I think I broke a nail." I rolled my eyes and looked ahead out the window. It seemed like there were people…no zombies and ghosts surrounding the SUV. I looked behind through the back window to see Vaslisa and Mia already out of their car and making their way to us.

"ROSIE! ADALIA! SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAING!" Nick yelled at the whiny girls, Both of them instantly shut up. I felt Chris and Dimitri stiffen. What the hell.

"Nick! Tell me what's going on!" I demanded as I looked at Nick. Nick turned around in the seat to look at me directly in the eye.

"We are in the Valley Of The Corpse and Monsters. They are not the good kind." Nick explained as he looked at me serious. "They will rest at nothing to kill you,"

"What about the Ghost?" I asked as I looked out the window again to see the ghost looking at me with sorrow and it was like they were pleading me for help.

"What Ghost?" Everyone looked at me confused. They can't see them, but why.

Nick sighed and looked at me.

"Rose what you are probably seeing are the lost souls." I looked at Nick with confusion. Lost Souls?

"They are the souls that have nowhere else to go. They just wander wherever they can for eternity. They never reunited with their shadowparts here in shadowland because their shadowpart most likely have died and have not come back in time for them to reunite." So the shadowparts can die? But come back to life? I am so confused. "I will explain everything another time, but for right now. We need to find a way to get away from these 'zombies' as we call them." He is referring to the sickening creatures that are all around the vehicles. Some of them were looking Mia and Vasilisa , who were guarding the outside of the SUV, with blood thirsty eyes.

I looked at the ghost. They looked back at me. It was like they knew I was there. Like they knew I could help them. I want to, but the zombies might kill me. Or worse anyone else. I don't want my carelessness kill anyone. Then I saw more and more ghost appear. They looked at me with sorrow. I felt my chest tighten as I saw ghost of innocent children pleading at me with their eyes. But what can I do?

_Please! Help us!_ I heard their pleas in my head over and over again. I put my hands to my ears trying to block out their voices ,but it only got louder.

"STOP!" I yelled in pain as the voices got so loud that I felt it would pierce my ears.

"ROSE!" I heard Li yell as I felt come on my shoulders. My head felt like it was pounding as more voices came.

"Stop it! Li! Stop them! They won't stop. They are hurting me!" I pleaded. A tear escaped my eyes ,falling slowly down my cheek. I groaned in pain. They won't stop. They are practically yelling in my head. My head feels like it's going to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER! …." I heard Li yell. I heard more concern voices also, but I couldn't make out what they are saying or who is talking. The ghost's voices and shrieks were drowning anything. My head pounded more as I yelled in pain. I feel as if a train is running over my head continuously.

"Roza. You have to help them. It's the only way." I head Dimitri's voice in my head, but not shadow Dimitri. My Dimitri's.

"How?" I sobbed. I winced in pain because my head. The voices are still shrieking ,but I hear Dimitri's clearly.

"Don't worry, My Roza. You'll figure it out," His voice is fading away.

"Don't go!" I wailed.

"Remember what you promised me. You will….make….itt….backk….too…..meee…" The ghost's drowned out his voice completely.

_SAVE US! ROSE! SAVE US! HELP US!_

I clutched my head in pain as I made my way to get up. I felt hands try to hold me down, but I just tried with all my strength to get out the car.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP THEM! LET ME GO NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt the shadows wrap around me as I opened the door with such strength that it came off. Once I stepped on the cold dead ground the voices disappeared. I finally opened my eyes to see all the ghost look at me pleadingly and the zombies look at me hungrily. I felt the shadows wrap around me and go into me, but I didn't feel the darkness.

_Rose. Please help us!_ I heard a child's voice say. I looked forward to see a ghost of a little boy who looked around the age of 5. He looked at me with such pleading eyes.

"Okay. Okay just shut up." I sighed as I rubbed my head.

"Rose get in the car," Vasilisa ordered once she and Mia were next to me. I look at them and smiled.

"I need to help them," I whispered as I gestured towards the ghost, but I knew that they couldn't see them. Only me.

"You can't help them. They will kill you, Rose. Just get inside." Vasilisa growled, but I can hear the concern in her voice. I smiled at her. I knew she thought I meant the zombies.

"Since when did you order me around?" I questioned. Vasilisa glared at me, but Mia touched my arm.

"Rose! Please, you are our queen. Understand that we are only ordering you to protect you." Mia said in a stern voice. I looked at Mia in the eyes.

"Mia understand. That I am ignoring you for the same reason. Now I am ordering you both to get inside the vehicles and let me take care of them." I demanded as I looked at both her and Vasilisa.

"As you wish!" Mia sighed in frustration as she grabbed a hold of Vaslisa's arm leading her towards the SUV with everyone else inside.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!" Vaslisa yelled as she refused to go. Mia just glared at her.

"The queen ordered us to stand down. So WE ARE GOING TO STAND DOWN. UNDERSTOOD!" Mia yelled at her. Vaslisa flinched under her glare.

"Vaslisa please. You and Mia go guard the others." I said. I don't want the others to get hurt. While I am helping the ghost.

Vaslisa just nodded as she went with Mia to the SUV. I sighed as I turned back to the ghost and zombies. Deciding on a way to help them ,but how.

I changed into my shadow element and let the shadows come into me. That's when I got my idea. Let's hope it works.

"Hey all of you! If you want me to help you then you have to help me get rid of all these zombies" I said to the ghost. They all just looked at me and nodded their reply. I smiled.

Good they listened. I turned towards the SUV and lifted my hand making a wall of shadows wrap around the whole SUV. So they won't come and help me. And so nothing can get in and harm them.

I turned back to the ghost. They are waiting for my command to start the attack. They looked at me with determination. I looked to see that the zombies are getting impatient of waiting.

"NOW!" I yelled at we all charged at each other.

* * *

_Don't fall asleep, they'll find us here_  
_I know a place to disappear_  
_As a voice proclaimed_  
_What we are is the sum of a thousand lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are 'til the day we die_  
_Or 'til we don't have the strength to go on_  
_'Til we don't have the strength to go on_  
_Let us cry, let us be_  
_Let us open up our hearts_  
_Without fear of anything_  
_Faith alone is all we need_  
_To traverse this burning bridge_  
_Now before it gets too late_  
_You claim it's fine_  
_But the heart reveals what smiles betray_  
_Your sad, sad eyes gave you away_  
_But don't you know?_

* * *

**aHHHHHH! ROSE TEAMS UP WITH THE GHOSTS! LOL**

**HOW will Rose help them?**

**will they beat the zombies...**

**Will Rose figure out why she heard Dimitri's voice? **

**The songs inspired for this chapter are as followed- Wish you were here by Avirl Lavgine (sorry i can't spell her name) , Can you here me call? by the Latency , The strength to go on by Rise against. **

**I hope you liked the chapter :D**

**Plz review :D**


	11. Li opens up

**Soo hi everyone :D sorry it's been long…virus on computer sucks balls -.- but wateve it is fine now and I am good to go hahaha..i hope you like this chapter it took me a lot of thinking for this..wait I think I made myself sound dumb lol sorry …well as you all know I don't own vampire academy …**

* * *

Rpov

I punched the last zombie in the face making it fall down in pain. Ugh. I sighed as I changed back to my original outfit of leather pants and black bustier. I am so tired. I sat on the cold barren sandy floor and looked down. That was a lot of zombies even with the ghosts help they still kept coming. I quickly let go of the shadow force around the van. I feel so tired. I mean wow! Last time I felt this tired I passed out was after I fought with Skels , but I had a memory about my past. My eyes started to fluttered close ,but I felt two hands on my shoulder hugging me to a chest.

"Rose you okay?" Li asked in worry as she hugged me closer to her chest. I felt as if I was being suffocated.

"Yess…Li…..cann't….breath.." I said as I tried to get air.

"Oh my God! Sorry!" Li exclaimed as she let go of me. I immediately gasped as I breathed heavily. Then I felt a really hard pain in the back of my head. I glared at Li knowing it was her that hit me.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I exclaimed as I continued to glare at the now pissed Li. "What are you pmsing or something?"

"Shut the fuck up, Rose! I am not pmsing. You just shouldn't worry me like that." Li scoffed. I was about to open my mouth to reply.

_My queen?_ I turned my head to see the ghost looking at me. I immediately got up ignoring the dizzy feeling I had and looked at them.

"OH yeah! I promised to help you guys, right?" The ghost nodded happily at me. I guess they have been waiting for a long time for this. "hmmmm let me think….," I sighed as I bit my lip. I don't know anything that can help them. Then I felt as the shadows were controlling me. I changed into my shadow element again only this time I focused all the shadows to gather at my hands. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I focused on all the shadows to emit a light towards all the ghosts.

I smiled as I saw the light go to all of them. There colors changing back to as if they were human, but it is actually their shadow parts. I see them rejoicing and smiling when I finished. All of them are all together with their shadowparts now. I smiled weakly as I fell down blacking out completely.

_ I opened my eyes to see the same white house that I saw in my last memory. I feel like I just woke up from a long nap. I stretched my arms wide and moaned in delight. It felt so good to take a nap with the birds chirping and the wind everywhere. I got up and walked around the pool and towards the two story house. Once I got inside the smell of hamburgers and hot dogs hit my nose and my stomach grumbled. _

_ "I'm so hungry!" I complained as I went into the big kitchen. I smiled as I saw the big plate of chocolate donuts at the counter. I felt my stomach grumble more. Then I heard humming I look towards the stove to see Aunt Roxy cooking happily. Her long curly auburn hair is tied back into a ponytail. She is swaying her hips making her white sundress go from side to side. I smiled as this is the perfect opportunity to grab a donut. _

_ I crept forward slowly and quietly to the counter. I looked before I lifted my hand. She is still paying attention to the food at the stove. My hand was just about to touch the donuts when I felt a really hard sting on top of my hand. I pulled my hand back and clutched it in pain. _

_ "OOwwww! Aunt Roxy!" I whined at her as she shook her spoon at me._

_ "No Rose! You know the rules! NO donuts until after dinner!" She chastised me. I rolled my eyes at her. _

_ "Well I don't care about the rules!" I said as I went for the donut again, but I only got smacked in the hand again by her spoon. I glared at her. _

_ "My house! My rules! Now go upstairs and wash up….dinner is almost ready!" She said seriously. _

_ "You know one of these days I am going to break that rule and eat all the donuts before dinner for as long as I want!" I said proudly as I crossed my arms. _

_ "You know if you do that you will only end up fat and ugly." Aunt Roxy said lifting up an eyebrow. I hate it when she does that. It just reminds me that I am the only one that can't do it._

_ "You see this body, Aunt Roxy?" I said motioning my body and I eve shook my butt in emphasis. Aunt Roxy chuckled at me. _

_ "No all I see is a girl that is too cocky for her own good! Now go get ready for dinner or I will call the academy and tell them you want to spend the rest of your summer in classes with Stan Alto instead of being with your favorite Aunt!" She laughed once she saw my face of horror. _

_ "You're so evil!" I said in horror as I ran up the stairs ignoring her laughs. I walked to Li's room and knocked. _

_ "What!" Li said as she slammed the door open. I looked at her raising both of my eyebrows. "Oh , Rose I am so sorry!" Li breathed as she looked at me. _

_ "What got your panties in a bunch?" _

_ "It's nothing.." Li stuttered as she looked away. _

_ "What did Jake do this time?" I sighed as I went inside the room sitting on her bed._

_ "HE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH MANDY! THAT BITCH STOLE HIM FROM ME!" Li exclaimed as she sat next to me on the bed. I looked at her and smiled. Only Li would get jealous about someone she never even talked to. _

_ "Technically he was never yours in the first place." I pointed out. Li turned her head to me glaring furiously. _

_ "Shut the fuck up ,Rose!" She growled at me. _

_ "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there! I don't want my eyebrows to burn off again." I chuckled as I put my hands up in surrender. Li smiled and rolled her eyes at me. _

_ "You're never going to get over that are you?" She laughed. _

_ "Hell no! That pissed me off…I had to draw fake eyebrows for weeks until mines grew back." I shivered as I remembered the memory. _

_ "Shut up it wasn't that bad! At least no one noticed!" Li lightly pushed me. _

_ "That's because you had to use compulsion on everyone making them think that it was new style." I laughed. _

_ "haha yeah and the next day like half the girls in school shaved their eyebrows and drew fake ones!" Li laughed. We continued to laugh until we heard something fall in Li's closet. We instantly knew who it was. That noise ass boy. Li giggled and mouthed to me to follow along. I smiled. _

_ "Hey! Rose didn't you tell me yesterday that you wanted me to check to see if you had one boob bigger than the other." Li said it out loud for the nosy to hear in the closet. We heard a yelp in excitement. _

_ "Oh yeah! Hold on let me take off my shirt and bra!" I said out loud. Li and I focused our eyes on the closet and waited. 3…..2….1…_

_ The closet door opened and Nick fell out shrieking in surprise. Li and I made our way in front of him glaring at him down. Nick noticed us and looked up. He yelped and jumped up immediately. _

_ "THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!" He yelled angrily. Li sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_ "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" She exclaimed angrily! "NOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"_

_ "uhmmmm…..is that a trick question?" _

_ "NO IT ISN'T! IT IS THE EASIEST QUESTION IN THE BOOK! NOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" _

_ "I was looking for Noah!" Nick exclaimed as his face couldn't stop smiling. _

_ "YOU'RE A LIAR!" Li exclaimed in outrage. Nick looked at her offended. _

_ "I'M THE LIAR! YOU'RE THE LIAR!"_

_ "HOW AM I A LIAR!"_

_ "YOU SAID THAT ROSE WAS GOING TO TAKE OFF HER SHIRT!" I glared at Nick instantly when he said that. That pervert. I fisted my hands. Nick looked at me and shrieked again like a girl. "..ass..much as I like to stay here…I got to go!" Nick said and ran out the room with me and Li in tow chasing him. _

_ "GET THE HELL BACK HERE! YOU PERVERT!" Li yelled angrily. I turned into my lighting element and ran faster and faster. I felt the gold pants tighten on my skin and the white tank top tighten as I ran. My gold flat boots hit against the floor as I ran in lighting speed. The white scarf that has gold lightning bolts that is tied against my hips blew rapidly as I stopped suddenly in front of Nick. I smiled evilly at him as he tripped in surprise. _

_ "What the hell! Rose, you know I hate it when you do that in that element. You know as much as you look so damn hot in it. I just don't like it!" He exclaimed as he got up. Li stood behind him ready with her fire sword. "Hey you guys can't hurt me!"_

_ "And why is that?" I hissed as I made a lighting bold appear in my hand. It crackled and glowed against my hand. _

_ "B-b-because I know something about Jake's new girl that will ruin their relationship," Nick stuttered. I looked at Li to see if she was buying it, but no surprise she is. I rolled my eyes and transformed back to my jeans and graphic t-shirt with a bear eating a person on it. _

_ "What is it?" Li asked anxiously. Nick kept staring at her sword in worry. _

_ "You know I can read your mind! And I don't like what you are thinking of doing with that sword to me." Nick said shakily as he paled. _

_ "So you know if you don't tell me I will do it!" Li hissed as she press her sword against his neck. Nick gulped down. _

_ "Weelll…..you are putting me under pressure right now….i don't appreciate it," Nick stuttered as he stared at Li. Li sighed and made the sword disappear. Then she put her red hair up in a ponytail. _

_ "Talk!" She demanded as she crossed her arms again. Nick was about to open her mouth when…_

_ "What's going on here?" I turned around to see Noah standing there looking at us weirdly. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. _

_ "What are dressed so nice for?" I questioned. Noah chuckled and ran his hand through his dark brown curly hair. He had on a dark blue button down shirt that was half tucked in and black jeans with black and blue Jordans and also a black tie on. _

_ "I'm going on a date!" He announced proudly at us. I rolled my eyes at him. _

_ "With who?"_

_ "What are you my mother? Stop asking me questions!" Noah retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped closer to him. _

_ "Noah!" I said warningly. _

_ "Rose!" He warned back. _

_ "He is going on a date with Mandy! Damn! I don't want you guys to start a world war three in my stepmom's house!" Nick sighed in frustration. _

_ "Yeah mom will be pissed at us…WAIT MANDY AS IN JAKE…hmmm hmm," Nick covered Li's mouth before she continued anymore. Nick chuckled nervously at us. _

_ "Well have fun on your date Noah!" Nick said with a fake smile on as he grunted in pain. "Stop biting me damn it!"_

_ "HMMMM HMMM UHMM!" Li yelled in outrage against Nick's hand. _

_ "uhmmm ok?" Noah said as he looked at Nick weirdly. "Well later!" We all watched as he raced down stairs. _

_ "Bye.." We said weakly. Once I heard the front door close I turned to Nick who just let go of Li. _

_ "ewwww! You nasty little girl!" Nick exclaimed as he wiped his hand on his pants. _

_ "WHY? THE HELL YOU PUT YOU HAND OVER MY MOUTH!" Li hissed. _

_ "Well you see…." Nick sighed as he ran his hand through his black spiky hair. His hazel eyes looked in every direction as if to find a way out. "The same Mandy that is dating Jake is also dating Noah!"_

_ "WHAT!" Li and I yelled at the same time in outrage. _

_ "That two timing bitch is playing my brother! Oh I swear when I get my hands on her!" I exclaimed as I changed into my most frightening element. My shadow element. I looked at Li to see that she set herself on fire with all the anger that she has. She is so angry this time that her fire turned blood red. I am just glad it is not blue. Then we would all be in deep shit. _

_ "I'm going to kill her!" Li hissed dangerously as she glared at the wall. I sighed as I looked around to a relief to see that the fire isn't burning anything. Aunt Roxy would have killed us if it did. _

_ "Well your mom is expecting us for dinner in 5 minutes!" I exclaimed as I looked at the clock on the wall. To see that it is 5 minutes till 7._

_ "I don't give a shit!" Li hissed as she walked towards the balcony outside. _

_ "Are you going to jump from there?" Nick exclaimed as he saw the flaming Li getting closer to the rail. I sighed as I went next to her. "Rose what are you doing?"_

_ "Someone has to go with her to keep her from killing that bitch!" I said as I saw that Li already jumped and landed gracefully on the grass. "And anyways I want to beat that bitch to for two timing my brother!" I said as I jumped. _

_ I landed with a thump on the ground. I turned my head to see Li still on fire. _

_ "You might want to extinguish the flames until we get there!" I pointed out. Li looked at me surprised. She didn't know she was on fire. _

_ "Thanks," Li sighed in relief once she calmed down and went back to normal fire free. "so we going!" I nodded and we both ran towards Noah. "It's a good thing you can sense your brother." Li laughed as I nodded in agreement. I guess it came with our powers and the fact that we are twins. _

_ "We are so going to get grounded by your mom!" I sighed as I dodged trees. I heard Li laugh next to me as she moved to. _

I felt the memory fade away as I came back to reality. I opened my eyes slowly to see I am in a small spacious room. I sat up immediately and felt the bed sheet go down to my legs. I looked around to see I am in like a basement type room. The floors are concrete and so are the walls. I sat up to see the small table not far from the bed and Li sitting on a chair next to my bed sleeping.

"Li.." I whispered as I nudged her softly. Li immediately woke up and looked at me with a smile.

"Rose!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"You need to stop with these mood swings Li. I swear you might be just like Sol!" I laughed once I pulled away looking at Li.

"You know! You need to stop passing out! It worries me a lot." She exclaimed once she hit me in the shoulder. I chuckled as I looked at her. I think she deserves to know about my memories.

"There is something you should know!" I said and saw Li looked serious. I explained and told everything to Li about the memories and what happened. She looked like she is starting to remember as I talked. She even laughed in some parts.

"Wow! I so we all knew each other when we were young or something?" Li said in wonder as she bit on her bottom lip in concentration. "and it sounds like we had our powers before we were shadowkissed."

"Yeah! My guess is that someone sealed our powers and memories since the accident. I guess we brought it out by our emotional stress." I said. I looked up at Li to see her thinking hard.

"You have to tell me all the memories you have…ok?" Li asked as I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Li? Are you alright?" I asked concerned as I looked at her.

"I just hate that I don't remember anything ,but now I feel like I am getting my memory back when you told me." Li mumbled. I hugged her.

"So do I! Don't worry we will get to the bottom of this!" I said as I pulled back smiling at her. Li smiled back at me then she frowned again. "Li?"

"Rose you remember when Black Rosie said those things about how Jake regretted saving me when you guys weren't fight." Li said as she looked at me.

"Yeah…." I looked at her worried.

"It's true!" Li said with silent tears coming down. I looked at her confused.

"But he does…I am…." I was cut off by Li who just hold up her hand.

"Let me explain!" She said seriously as she looked at me in the eyes. Her orange eyes shined at me. "I am ready to tell you everything now!"

* * *

_I guess i can reveal my past to you_

_please don't cry_

_dont feel sorry for me_

_just listen_

_as i tell you how my heart shattered_

* * *

**We are finally going to know Li's story! lol so what you guys think so far? plz review :D**


	12. Li's painful past

**Ahhh the time has finally come! What really happened between Li and Jake :D I hope you guys are excited about this as I am lol :D I hope I get more reviews I would really like to know what you guys think of the story so far…..**

**Btw this chapter is all in Li's point of view….**

* * *

Li's point of view 

"I'm ready to tell you everything now." I breathed as I looked at Rose in the eyes. She looked at me with concern as I sighed.

"I am sure he didn't regret saving you, Li" She whispered as she grabbed my hand in comfort. I smiled at her.

"He did at first, but when….let me start from the beginning," I said as I prepared myself inwardly. I know I can do this. I can tell her. She is my sister. I want to. "I am going to tell you from what I know and remember because with everything my memory is kinda fuzzy about my past."

"Because of Noah and the memories I have," I nodded in agreement.

"For as long as I could remember I have always had a crush….sometimes obsession with Jake. I would follow him places. I would never have the courage to talk to him. I would also beat the shit or threaten any girl that would go near him. At first I thought he didn't notice, but he did and he grew angry about it. He would yell at me and pull pranks on me to get me to hate him, but I never did. I never will. See I fell in love with him and I fell hard…harder than anything." I smiled sadly as I remembered all the little things I would do to get him to notice me. From actually fixing my hair in the morning to purposefully walk to his classes so he could see me. I would always think that he was in love with me to, but he didn't want to ruin his reputation. "Then a family member of mine invited me to go to some outing with her family, her best friends family, Nick, and me. I was so excited that day" I chuckled softly as I felt the tear fall down my cheek.

"I even did my hair, make up, and put on nice clothing. I didn't know that the family also invited Jake because they were doing me a favor of setting me up with him." I chuckled. "but it ended up going horribly wrong. The whole way Jake ignored me and he was sitting next to me. He didn't pay attention to me and when I tried to get his attention he turned his head away or tell me a nasty comment."

"Asshole!" Rose muttered as she looked down to the side. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Why did you even fall for him! You could have done better." I raised an eyebrow at her knowing that it pisses her off.

"Why did you fall for Dimitri?" I retorted as I looked at her serious.

"That's different!" Rose pointed out. I looked at her.

"Oh really? How?"

"Dimitri wasn't an ass like you Jake!" Rose hissed in anger for Jake. I felt the need to defend him.

"He wasn't an ass…I was just clingy I guess!" I said as my voice drifted towards the end. "He wasn't always an ass to me. He was just at first then…."

"Then what…"

"Well that car ride was when the accident happened and I died, but Jake brought me back to life without knowing. I remember I the way I felt. I felt to so near to him. So in tune so happy, but I also felt him blocking certain things from me. I would always get sucked into his head when he is on dates because of his hormones. I hated it and I would run to ruin the dates no matter what."

"What he do?" Rose asked interested. I can tell that she already hates Jake by the murderous look she is doing. I don't think she will feel the same way though at the end.

"Same as always…..I remember the exact words he said on the last time I ruined his date with a girl he was trying to bang for months." I immediately felt the memory come into as I described everything to Rose.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Wait! Jake! I'm Sorr…" I cried as I ran grabbing his hand. Jake turned around and glared at me snatching his hand away. His blonde hair whipped angrily in the wind as his gray eyes showed nothing, but anger to me. This isn't the first time this happened, but for some reason I feel like this time he is angrier than ever. _

_ "DON'T TOUCH ME, ADALIA!" I flinched as he yelled at me. I felt horrible. All I wanted to do was for him to notice me. For him to love me back. "YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T EVEN GO NEAR! GOD I AM SO FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" He yelled at me as he threw his muscular hands up in exasperation. Man if my friends saw me they would be so shocked to see that I am not yelling or doing anything back to him like I normally do to other people. The difference with him is that I love him to much and I am bonded with him. " I HATE THAT YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS! I HATE THAT YOU GO IN MY HEAD! I HATE THAT YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY DATES BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSESSION WITH ME! DAMN IT WAS BAD BEFORE THE ACCIDENT, BUT NOW THIS IS JUST PLAIN MESSED UP! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO SEE THAT WE DON'T BELONG TOGETHER! WE NEVER WILL!" He yelled. I flinched back at his words feeling guilty and sad at the same time. _

_ "Jake I.." I couldn't finish because he had more to say. _

_ "YOU KNOW I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU APPRICATE THAT I SAVED YOU, BUT THE TRUTH IS I regret saving you! I didn't even want to! It just happened! I mean we were never friends before and I never liked you because of the way you acted. So why do you think it will change now?" He said as he looked at me in the eyes. I felt my tears go down. He regrets saving me? But why? I thought…._

_ "I tt thought…" I stuttered as my tears kept coming down. Jake looked at me with concern. I felt the wave of concern come from the bond and something else. Regret? But then Jake immediately blocked his emotions from me and gave me his guardian mask. _

_ "You thought wrong! Now please just leave me alone!" He sighed as he turned around and walked away from me. Leaving me in the cold looking at his back while he walked my tears still coming down. _

**End of flashback**

"After that I just did what he asked me. I left him alone. I didn't even interrupt him on his dates. I acted like he was just some other guy that I didn't want to know. Even though it hurt me so much all I thought was how happy was he? I just wanted him happy and if me hurting myself did it then I would do it." I said. I felt a tear go down my cheek and land on my hand as I looked down. Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it again. I looked up at her to see her smiling at me weakly. I can she her grief towards me and anger to Jake also I can also see that she can understand the pain I went through a little.

"He was lying you know that right?" Rose said as she looked at me. I smiled weakly at her. I know.

"Yeah I know, but it still hurt me so much. It was like when Dimitri told you the love fades thing. You knew he was lying, but you still felt the pain in your heart. But you would do anything to keep him happy, right? That is why you ran away!" Rose simply nodded in agreement at me, but I can see the pain in her eyes as she remembers what Dimitri did to her.

"What happened after? Did you find some else?" Rose asked as she looked at me with sad curious eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, he was my best friend and he had a crush on me for the longest time. So I decided to finally give him a chance since I knew I would never be with Jake. Well his name was Alex and he was the sweetest guy. He was funny, smart, dumbass sometimes, and he and I would flirt a lot. We would joke and laugh so I thought why not give him a chance. When I finally accepted to be his girlfriend he was so happy and I admit I was happy to with him. But throughout the time with him I couldn't help, but want to be with Jake. Jake was the one that captured my heart and stayed with it." I chuckled as I ran my hand through my bright red hair.

"I know what you mean!" Rose sighed. "I did the same with Mason! I gave him a shot, but the whole time I wanted it to be Dimitri." I nodded in agreement.

"It isn't easy. To fall out of love with your soulmate!" I said I sounded like a damn teenager in love, but I don't care.

"Did Jake find out!"

"Yeah! That day when he grabbed me to talk to me was my best and worst day of my life."

**Flashback…**

_ "Jake! What the hell! Let go of me!" I hissed as I tried to snatch my hand away from his grip, but he didn't care he just kept dragging me towards the woods away from the wards. _

_ "No I said I needed to talk to you! You should have paid attention!" Jake growled as he continued to drag me. I ignored the happy feeling about being touched by him and huffed in frustration. _

_ "Whatever!" I simply said as I let him drag me. Jake continued to drag me in silence until we got to a clearing. I looked in shock to see a river running through the middle as fireflies swarmed around. It was beautiful there was even a fallen tree to sit on in front of the water. Jake led me to the tree and sat down. I sat down next to him. "Fine! What did you want to say?" I sighed in defeat as I looked at him. _

_ "Do you love him?" He asked me. I looked at him in shock not believing what he just asked me. I felt my anger rise as I saw his eyes glitter under the moonlight. _

_ "What!" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. Jake just looked at me without flinching or anything. _

_ "Do you love him?" He repeated as he went to go grab my hands. I immediately pulled away and stood up. _

_ "Why the hell you care!" I hissed ignoring the pain in my chest. "You don't give a shit about me!"_

_ "Don't say that! I do care about you!" Jake said raising his voice as he got up to. He took a step towards me, but I just backed up a step. _

_ "No you don't! You said it yourself not so long ago! You said that you regret saving me!" I said. I felt a wave of regret pass through the bond to me as he stared at me with grief. _

_ "I didn't mean that!" Jake said looking down at the grass. _

_ "Then why did you say it!" I hissed getting angrier as I stepped closer to him. _

_ "I just….I….I don't know anymore!" Jake sighed in frustration. I stood right in front of him looking at him. Studying him through the bond. _

_ "Jake! What do you want? Did you run out of girls and decided to make me your new goal for you to bang then dump me." I said. Jake immediately snapped his head up and looked at me angrily. _

_ "IS THAT SERIOUSLY HOW LOW YOU THINK I AM! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! I ….I….I…DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I SAY IT! WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO BE NEAR YOU! WHY IS IT THAT I CAN'T FORCUS WHEN I AM WITH YOU? WHY IS THAT WHEN YOU ARE NOT NEAR ME THAT I CAN'T CONCENTRATE! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE….YOU INVADE MY MIND!" Jake yelled in frustration as he killed a rock into the water. I continue to look at him in shock. Did he just…_

_ "Jake…." I whispered. I felt my heart beat faster. _

_ "Why is it you! And what makes it worse is that I feel like you just always knew no matter what. And all the horrible things I said and did to you….you forgive me everytime..you were always there.. Why?" Jake whispered as he came closer to me. My breath quickened as he cupped my cheek making me look into his gray eyes. All I saw all I feel is Love. Just Love. _

_ Jake leaned closer to me as he brought my face closer to him. Our lips only inches apart. _

_ "Why do I love you so much?" He whispered. My eyes widened as his lips collided into mine. I couldn't….I can't believe he is kissing me… I kissed him back. I never felt anything like it. Not even when I kissed Alex. I felt like my whole body was on fire. Like a dragon is inside of me and is so excited that it is finally free. Our lips moved in sync. I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to his muscular body. I let my hand go around his neck as I pulled in closer deepening the kiss. _

_ We finally broke apart panting for air. Our foreheads resting against each other as he continued to hold each other closer. _

_ "I don't regret saving you!" Jake whispered as he kissed me again then pulled away. I smiled at him. My body feels so weird I just want to burst. _

_ Then I felt it the nausea. I clutched my stomach and bent down in pain. Jake looked at me concerned. _

_ "Li? What's wrong? Are you okay!" Jake asked worriedly. I quickly scanned around the trees to see two sets of red eyes look at me back. NO!_

_ "We need to leave!" I hissed as I grabbed Jake's hand. I know there are more. Jake looked at me confused then followed my gaze. I felt his hand tighten around my hand. We saw more red eyes appear. _

_ "Listen to me, Li! I need you to run!" He said as he looked at me in the eyes. _

_ "No! I won't leave you!" I gasped as my tears came down. _

_ "Don't worry I got my stake, but you need to go warn the guardians that there are Strigoi here!" He said. I looked behind me to see the river. We were right at the edge. _

_ "But Jake the river! We are trapped!" I said as I grabbed my two stakes. I keep two because my Aunt Roxy trained me to use two for combat. _

_ "Fuck!" Jake cursed under his breath as he remembered the water. I felt him panic through the bond. He is deciding what to do. "We are going to need to fight our way back. So five for you and five for me. Because from what I see there are only ten, am I right?"_

_ "Yeah I only sense ten." I said. I looked up at him for some reason I couldn't help, but feel this is the last time I will see him. "Be careful!"_

_ "I should tell you that!" Jake said as he kissed me. Once we pulled apart we both ran at full speed to the Strigoi. Immediately we broke into battle. _

_Five Strigoi surrounded me and Five surrounded him like we planned. I immediately took down the first two with my stakes on each hand. I felt through the bond that Jake is still fighting so I went back. A male Strigoi tried to jump at me from behind, but I just move to the side and slammed my stake through his chest killing him. Three down. Two to go. The two that were left were girls. One had brown curly hair and she looked Spanish. The other had straight red hair with freckles. I am guessing Irish for her. _

_The Spanish girl immediately launched at me, but I easy slashed her across the face with my stake on my right hand and my left hand I slashed the stake to her stomach. She backed up screaming in pain. I was going to finish her until I felt the bond break. Jake…No…_

_I turned my head to see two of the Strigoi that attacked Jake bite his neck. I saw how his beautiful gray eyes turned to red. I saw how the when the two Strigoi finished they dragged him deeper in the woods. I tried to run after him, but the Irish bitch tackled me down. I grunted in frustration as I rolled over so that I was on top. I lifted both of my hands in the air and repeatedly stabbed the Strigoi under me. She screamed in pain then it wasn't her no longer screaming. It is me I continued to scream as I continued to stab her. I cried and cried. How can they take him right after he finally confessed to me? Why does the universe hate me?_

**End of Flashback..**

Rose looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. I cried.

"After that is when I gave up..and got emotionally stressed….also after that is when the shadows appeared." I said as I sniffed. Rose didn't say anything she just looked at me. "Please say something!" I begged as I continued to cry.

"I am sorry, Li!" Rose whispered as she hugged me. I cried on her shoulder as she stroked my hair comfortingly. "It's ok, Li!"

"It's not fair! Right when I got him…..I lose him!" I continued to sob. I remember how when I saw his Strigoi I froze and he took advantage of it and killed me.

* * *

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

* * *

**That was so sad :'( poor Li no wonder she didn't want anyone to know her past...its so sad...so plz review and tell me wat you think of this chapter..Li will have the courage to face Jake again? Will Rose have another memory? WIll they ever get out of Shadowland? **


End file.
